The Love of a Kitsune
by Hakusho009
Summary: Botan and Kurama are friends but both secretly want more. Hopefully, they will dredge up the courage to tell each other soon because there are certain evil forces at work determined to keep them apart. KB
1. The Beginning

[Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. But I assure you that when it is placed on auction I'll be the first one they throw out for trying to steal it off the stage. Can you tell I'm broke?]  
  
I know and love almost all the KuramaxBotan fics that I have read. I especially like Captive, Thief (Both YoukoxBotan), and Damnable Angel. They are the only one's that I can remember the names of right now too. Anywho, they just seem so cool that when I was daydreaming in the choir loft in church, as usual, a picture entered my brain and I decided to make a story of it.  
  
I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed zoning out while thinking of it! &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
"YUSUKE, YOU PERVERT!!!!!!!" said Keiko to a grinning Spirit Detective as she slapped him for about the third time in the past hour.  
  
"What?! What did I do now?!?!" Yusuke asked, rubbing his swollen cheek.  
  
"You know very well what!"  
  
"Then tell me if I know so much!" he yelled back, exasperated.  
  
They went on for a few more minutes like this until a very inviting sound filled the room. Laughter. Everyone looked up and saw Botan, the ferry girl, starring down at them all, blue hair askew on her wooden oar. When I say 'them all' I mean the Rekai Tentai with their (might as well be) girlfriends and/or sisters. Even Genkai was there which should have been obvious since they were in her temple.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Yusuke, a little annoyed.  
  
"I just think its hilarious how bad you two flirt yet you're still too stupid to see it and admit it!" she giggled, filling the room with the sweet sound, "You call each other stupid when you think the exact opposite. I guess I just haven't been human for so long that I've forgotten how ironic life really is."  
  
Yusuke and Keiko, however, only heard up to flirt and tuned the rest out.  
  
"Are you insane, Botan?!" yelled Yusuke, "How could I ever flirt with that thing?!?!"  
  
"Yeah!" interjected his pretty friend, "I don't even like that perverted pile of stupidity!"  
  
"Yeah!!" agreed the Detective loudly.  
  
"HEY!!!!!" they both cried in unison ready to kill each other.  
  
Botan was laughing her head off now along with everyone in the room. Kuwabara was rolling on the floor (like the loyal little idiot he is) next to Yukina who was smiling brightly as she giggled. Genkai was using that grim chuckle she only saved for Yusuke's training while Kurama stood near where Botan hovered chuckling merrily but still remaining dignified. Hiei even managed a little more than a smirk when another resounding 'SMACK' filled the room followed by a loud "OUCH" and 'THUD', as Yusuke hit the ground.  
  
Botan fell off her oar at this. It is kind of hard to keep a good grip on a slender piece of wood while sitting sidesaddle and laughing your brains out at the same time. Luckily, Kurama caught her just in time. (A/N: Wasn't that convenient? **evil grin**)  
  
"Ah! Oh, arigatou (Thank you) Kurama!" Botan giggled nervously as he set her on her feet, "I just waxed the oar so it's kind of slippery."  
  
"No problem Botan", he said graciously as his green eyes danced with amusement.  
  
"So, Death," said Yusuke as he cleared his throat bringing the twosome's attention back to the rest of them, "is there a new mission or did you just want to plant absurd ideas about Keiko being with me and flirt with Kurama?"  
  
WHAM!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yusuke was back on the floor again with a lump the size of a basketball on his head. Botan stood above him with one hand on her hip and the other holding her trusty oar on her shoulder. She looked quite satisfied.  
  
"Actually Yusuke, I do have a case for you", she said her anger had seemingly dissipated after she had hit him, "There seems to be a large youkai in the area. We're not sure what its doing or if it is doing anything at all. We just want you to check it out. If it's bad just--"  
  
"Just handle like I always do. Shoot first ask questions later!" finished Yusuke.  
  
He and the rest of the boys were going stir crazy not fighting and had been itching to get another mission. The 'itching' part was not an exaggeration either. It seems Hiei had started to become allergic to some of the humans that came to his tree in the park. Kuwabara still hadn't stopped laughing even after death threats from the koorime and quiet requests from Yukina. (A/N: Yukina knows that Hiei is her brother and Keiko knows about demons and stuff. In case you weren't smart enough to figure that out already)  
  
"Lead the way, Botan", said Kurama gently.  
  
She immediately materialized her oar and got on.  
  
"Ganbatte! (Go! Like a cheer)" she cried and sped off down the steps with the boys not too far behind.  
  
Little did they know that red eyes watched them in a mirror from not too far away. They were watching someone in particular in the group. They were watching.......Botan.  
  
"Soon little one", a deep voice said to the mirror. It was a voice that all would hear as pure evil, "Soon I will have you where I want you and no one, not even your precious Rekai Tentai can help you."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
[Muuhahahahahahah!! What will happen next? Will the evil voice hurt Botan? When will I begin writing the romance part instead of slap scenes? When will Yusuke shut his mouth when he knows he'll get hurt if he says anything? Find out next time on....! Uh...what did I call this fic again? **fans sweatdrop**] 


	2. The Plot Thickens

[Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho......or do I? Muahahahaha!! AHHH!! Lawyers! OKAY I DON'T OWN IT! I DON'T OWN IT! Just don't hurt meee!!]  
  
Millie-Chan: Of course Kurama can save her! I'm a humor writer! Angsts scare me!  
  
Botan-Jaganshi: Enjoy!  
  
Kit_Minamino: Here's your update! Your accolades touch me to my very soul! (only slightly sarcasm)  
  
Kagorin: You are the kind of reader that makes writing worthwhile! Enjoy the update!  
  
Ashley: I hope you think so highly of this chapter!  
  
Kurama and Botan Lover: I would hope this is a good fic. I love KB! Sorry about the lack of fluff but I like to ease into it. I think there might be some fluff in here but don't get mad if there isn't a whole lot.  
  
On to the fic!!!!!!!! &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chapter 2: The Plot Thickens (thanks to KB lover for the title inspiration)  
  
"I think it's this way!" Botan called down after a few minutes of reviewing the information on her compass.  
  
"You think?" asked Hiei from a nearby tree, "Goodness, Onna. I was hoping you were smarter than this but I guess I was wrong."  
  
Botan landed a few feet away from the koorime and glared at him.  
  
"Hey! I don't see you trying to help!" she yelled at him, "You're the one who's got the Jagan eye! Why don't you find it if you're so smart!?"  
  
"Yes Hiei," interjected Kurama calmly, "I'm surprised that you haven't done that already."  
  
"Hn. I have kitsune," the short man replied, "Something is blocking my telepathy."  
  
"Sweet!!!" cried Yusuke, "That means we've got a bad one on our hands! I've been need of some sport!"  
  
"Oh Yusuke!" sighed Botan, smiling slightly.  
  
"What?" he asked as everyone looked at him strangely.  
  
"You—," but Botan was cut off by the compass going haywire, "I've got it! Fifty meters and coming closer!"  
  
"Everyone get ready," said the detective, putting on his battle face, "We don't know what we're up against so keep your guard up. Botan, you'd better stay up in the air."  
  
Botan nodded and mounted her oar. She rose until she was about a hundred feet up and stopped to watch. As the ferry girl looked at the compass she gasped.  
  
"It's almost on top of you!" she yelled down to the boys.  
  
"Where?!" yelled Kuwabara as he franticly looked around as if expecting to see it on his back.  
  
Botan would have laughed but at that moment a long cord of some kind flew out of nowhere and wrapped around the end of her oar causing her to lunge forward. She screamed and slipped off, plummeting to the ground. She closed her eyes as she waited for the crash. Even though she couldn't die it would still really hurt. Suddenly, though, she felt something warm wrap around her and stop her midair.  
  
She opened her eyes to see...Kurama. He was holding her bridal style on a branch of a large tree. He smiled at her and she returned it weakly before passing into darkness.  
  
@---'-,-----  
  
Botan slowly regained consciousness and instantly sat up frantic. She immediately regretted getting up so fast, however, for her head swam horribly. She let out a small groan.  
  
"You should lie back down," said a soothing voice from a corner, "You've had quite a shock."  
  
She turned to see Kurama smiling down at her from a chair near to where she sat.  
  
"B-but the youkai! What about the youkai? How are you and the others! Did you kill it? Why was I attacked? Who—," the diety's onslaught of questions were quieted by a finger at her lips.  
  
"Shh!" the kitsune whispered, "Everything is fine, Botan. The youkai ran when his attack on you failed. Yusuke and the rest are hunting it down as we speak. We do not know why you were attacked, at the moment. It might be because you are one of our friends and they wanted a hostage. Everyone is fine but you won't be unless you rest."  
  
The ferry girl thought about this for a moment and realized he was right. She was about to lie down and have a nap when she remembered something. She turned quickly back to Kurama and wrapped her arms around his neck. He stiffened for a moment before returning the gesture.  
  
"Thanks for saving me," she whispered into his shoulder.  
  
"It was the least I could do. The others would have done the same, I was just the first one there."  
  
"Still," she persisted pulling back a little to look into his beautiful green eyes, "You do so much for me. I don't know how to repay you."  
  
"Being the cheerful person you are is all the thanks I need. You could also thank me by going to sleep!" he ended laughing.  
  
Botan pretended to pout which only made him laugh louder. She finally broke down and laughed too. Then without warning he pushed her onto the bed and pulled the covers around her.  
  
"There, now stay!" he cried.  
  
The blue haired girl stuck her tongue out at him but snuggled into the pillow none the less. Soon she was asleep, leaving the red-haired demon to his thoughts.  
  
'She's so beautiful when she's sleeping,' he thought, 'of course, she's beautiful all the time.'  
  
He brushed a few stands of azure hair from her eyes and she stirred slightly. He sighed inwardly. It was killing him to see her here in his room and not hold her. She would never know that she was the small ray of sunshine in his life. Her cheerful demeanor but fiery temper that would appear only now and then was so cute to him. Her long blue hair made his fingers itch to touch it. Her soft creamy complexion, her purplish eyes, everything about her was perfect to him. True she was a little naïve at times but that just made her more fun and amusing. She was one of the very few people who were able to make him laugh.  
  
He shook his head to clear them of such things. He could never tell her. For one reason, people of Rekai were forrbiddan to love one of one of the other worlds and two, she could never return his feelings. Could she? She was an angel from spirit world where as he was a half-human kitsune and the greatest thief in all three worlds. No, she could never love him. And with another sigh he left the room.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& [Not very cliffy but it's still really evil because Kurama's sad! Does Botan feel the same way for Kurama? Will the mysterious force be caught? Will the diety and the thief ever find each other? Was that last question really corny? Yes !!!! Goodbye! Please Review!!!!! ^___^] 


	3. Kidnapped!

[Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I, however, cannot speak on the behalf of my evil twin. She does tend to wander off a lot, and I keep getting strange threatening phone-calls from Japanese police...]  
  
**does a little dance** Now on to the show!!...If you make me do that again I swear... &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chapter 3: Kidnapped  
  
The next day was pretty normal. Botan had left a few hours after she had woken up the day before and hadn't come back from Rekai yet, Kurama and Kuwabara were at school, Hiei was snoozing in a tree, and Yusuke was obviously ditching while pummeling a few thugs three times his height. There were no more youkai spotted in the area...at least until Yusuke was attacked by a giant snake demon with two heads and it's cronies.  
  
"Take this you ugly little—," cried Yusuke as he shot the thing with a shot gun blast but was interrupted by his mirror.  
  
"Yusuke!" said Botan's voice from the tiny device, "Kurama and the others are being attacked by pretty powerful youkai! They need help!"  
  
"There not the only ones!" he yelled as he dodged another swipe from the large snake youkai's tail, "I 've kinda got my hands full too!"  
  
It seems that Botan had finally realized that Yusuke was bleeding in a few places. She also seemed suddenly observant enough to hear the blood- curtling screeches coming from the detective's adversary.  
  
"Oh!" she said, a little shake to her voice, "I'll try to get you some...AHHHHHHH!!"  
  
Suddenly Botan screamed louder than he had ever heard anyone in his life. He looked down at the mirror long enough to see a swish of blue hair as Botan was dragged from his view, a large claw around her waist.  
  
"Botan!" he cried and it clicked.  
  
The minor demons were a distraction. The target was the ferry-girl all along. Why else would they send such weak demons when even when they were separated they could easily destroy them. He got all this in a split second. Pretty good for a guy who didn't go to school enough to even learn the teachers' names.  
  
"That's it!! Enough!!" he screamed as his spirit energy soared with rage and fear for his friend, "Take this!!" And with that the demons were incinerated by a huge spirit gun blast.  
  
He picked up the forgotten mirror and called the rest of the Rekai Tentai who were lucky enough to have also finished their problems.  
  
"Kurama? Is Kuwabara with you?"  
  
"Yes, but why—,"  
  
"No time! Find Hiei and meet me at the nearest portal!" interrupted the Tentai's leader, "It's urgent! Botan's been kidnapped!"  
  
What looked like a spasm of fear crossed the kitsune's face followed closely by rage. They were both quickly stifled, no matter how rare they were. The former thief's mask was replaced almost immediately, though, he did still sound quite ominous when he spoke.  
  
"I'll be there as quickly as possible," he said and hung up.  
  
Thoughts raced through the red-head's mind as he went to find Hiei, along with many questions. One thing was certain though. Whoever had stolen Botan would pay with their life and he thought they deserved far worse. The kitsune was very scarcely really angry, but at that moment even calm, collected Shuichi was screaming for the kidnapper's blood. And he would have it.  
  
A black blur materialized next to him and without even looking up he changed his course to the meeting place.  
  
"You have read my mind Hiei?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Yes," said the low voice of the koorime, "And let me tell you it wasn't easy. Your thoughts are so muddled I actually thought you actually had started to accumulate a blood lust."  
  
His taller companion said nothing. Hiei looked slightly taken aback.  
  
"You have?" he asked smiling slightly, "Good. It's time you showed your old colors."  
  
"I have no intention of that Hiei," said Kurama with a slight edge, "I just intend on giving out a little...justice."  
  
A strange smile crossed the fox spirit's pale face. It sent a chill down the small fire demons spine and that was saying something. He started to feel a small amount of pity towards the one who stole the diety. They were going to get a very unpleasant surprise if they thought the team would give up the girl. Everyone seemed to like her. Even the cold aloof Hiei could stand her more than the rest of the onnas. They weren't about to let anyone hurt her.  
  
"Hey Kurama, Hiei!" called a voice from the clearing they had just entered, "Move your butts guys! I've talked to the Pacifier Junkie and he says he knows a little about who stole Botan."  
  
"Let's go," said Kurama immediately.  
  
Yusuke nodded and they stepped through the swirling vortex to Rekai. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
[Hey! Who do you want Botan to be paired with?  
  
Yusuke?  
  
Kurama?  
  
Hiei?  
  
Wait a second...I don't care what you say because I'm pairing her with Kurama! Too bad for you other guys!  
  
Anyway Read and Review...**lightning flashes and room gets dark. Voice becomes low and scary** or I will hurt you beyond comprehension. **lights turn back on and voice turns happy and peppy again** Thank You! Have a nice day! ^___^] 


	4. The Change

[Disclaimer: I do not own YYH. **sob** STOP MOCKING ME!!!!!!! **sob**]  
  
Botan and Kurama Lover: I ain't sayin' nothin'!  
  
Kagorin: **grins shamelessly** Oh go on...No really keep 'em coming!  
  
Amanda: We all have a slight soft spot for YusukexKeikos. I'll try to get him injured or something so she can tend to him. You know Yusuke, so reckless! Tee Hee  
  
Kit_Minamino: Thanks for the compliments, it's most appreciated. Kill anyone off?!? What do you take me for?!  
  
Yamisaku: This fast enough for 'ya? ^___^  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
The Love of a Kitsune  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
As they stepped onto Rekai soil they were met immediately by Koenma, who looked absolutely frantic.  
  
"It's terrible!" he cried.  
  
"We know! Botan's gone!" yelled Kuwabara.  
  
"No not that!" the small overlord snapped, "Well that's important too I suppose but what's really terrible is what else Yakimiko stole!"  
  
"Yakimiko?" asked Yusuke, "Is that who stole Botan? What did he steal?"  
  
"Yes," said Koenma solemnly, "Yakimiko is the demon who stole our prized ferry girl. He also stole... the Staff of Equality."  
  
Koenma said the last with an air of great importance as if everyone should gasp as they heard this. He was disappointed with the reaction.  
  
"The what?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"The Staff of Equality!!" yelled Koenma, "It is the thing that keeps balance between the worlds! With the Staff you could create a demon, human or spirit army with a flick of your wrist! The staff creates them! It has for all time!" he yelled making everyone's eyes widen.  
  
"The staff makes the spirits while their bodies are being born," the small man continued, calming himself a little, "Then when the fetus is ready the soul is released and sent to its body. You could also make the bodies with the Staff, though, with the cases of Rekai spirits like Botan or me. Now do you see what's so terrible?"  
  
"Uh...no," said Kuwabara.  
  
"With the staff Yakimiko can stop the creation of life and make an army of whatever life form he chooses," said Kurama solemnly, "Koenma is trying to say that, in lamen's terms, if we don't get it back than everyone—,"  
  
"—is screwed," finished Yusuke, "But why does he want Botan?"  
  
"Oh!" cried Kuwabara excitedly, "I bet it's one of those times where only a Rekai person can control it! The guy saw Botan first and just took her with him! Right?"  
  
Koenma looked down at his feet sadly.  
  
"I wish I could say that was true, Kuwabara," he said quietly, "Yakimiko left a note saying what his intent was. It said...Well, maybe you should read it." He held out a small piece of paper and Yusuke took it.  
  
Dear Rekai scum,  
  
I have stolen the Staff of Equality to rule all three worlds. You can never stop me.  
  
"He sure is too the point isn't he?" commented Yusuke but Koenma motioned to keep reading.  
  
When I rule the worlds I will make all Rekai spirits my slaves for eternity and if you send your detectives I will destroy them. Painfully slowly. You may believe I have stolen the girl called Botan as a hostage, but I have not. I have stolen her to be my queen. When I destroy the detectives in front of her and the worlds bow down to me I shall make her my mate for all eternity...by force if necessary.  
  
Farewell,  
Your soon to be overlord: Yakimiko  
  
"Well? What are we waiting for!?" yelled Yusuke disgustedly, "Let's find this bastard and save Botan! Where is he Koenma?"  
  
Koenma opened his mouth to reply but Hiei beat him to it.  
  
"In Makai," said the fire demon, "A small cave in the jungle area." He turned a little towards Kurama. "Botan is with him."  
  
Kurama's face didn't change one bit but his eyes flared with many emotions making them dance with a manic, fiery light. How dare Yakimiko take Botan! How dare he even think about making her his mate! She was Kurama's and Kurama's alone!  
  
"Well, let's go!" cried Kuwabara, "We have to save Botan and the Stick of Interrogatory or whatever that thing is."  
  
Yusuke sniggered and they stepped into another portal destined for Makai.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
~With Botan~  
  
Botan was chained to a wall in a small dark cave, but she didn't know that yet. She was still blissfully unconscious...and unaware of the dangers surrounding her. This ended soon, however, when she opened her violet eyes to the darkness around her.  
  
Standing in front of her was demon. He was tall and lean. He was a kitsune with long gold hair past his shoulders. His light blue eyes were filled with evil and some other emotion she didn't want to think about at the moment.  
  
"Hello my dear," he said silkily, "I'm so glad you're awake. Now you can witness your mate destroy your home."  
  
"You're no mate of mine," she said angrily, "And you'll never destroy Rekai."  
  
"Oh I beg to differ, my sweet," he replied stepping closer to her, "on both accounts. I will destroy Rekai and take over the three worlds and when I do...," He grabbed her chin and tilted her head up. "You will be my queen."  
  
"No she won't you freak!" a welcomed voice from the cave entrance cried.  
  
The demon we know as Yakimiko turned to see Yusuke, with the rest of the spirit detectives in tow. Botan's eyes brightened with relief and happiness.  
  
"Hang on Botan!" Kuwabara called, "The great Kazuma Kuwabara is here to save you!"  
  
"You idiot!" groaned Yusuke, but he let it go and turned to Yakimiko, "You can either come quietly...or I can beat the crap outta you. Your choice. Personally, I prefer the last."  
  
Yakimiko pulled a long sword seemingly out of the air and charged at the young detective.  
  
"I was hoping you'd say that!" Yusuke cried as he dodged and connected a blow to the kidnapper's head.  
  
Hiei and Kuwabara joined him shortly but Kuwabara was soon knocked across the room. He had, however, gotten a few good blows in while he was conscious. Kurama went to help Botan.  
  
"Thanks Kurama. You don't know how glad I am to see you guys!" she gasped as he cut her bonds with his Rose Whip.  
  
"I'm just glad you're safe," Kurama replied once his deed was done, "You had us all extremely worried. Even Koenma was—," but what Koenma was she didn't find out for at that moment a loud cry of anguish brought their attention back onto the battle.  
  
The sight was terrible. Hiei was on the ground, writhing in agony. He didn't cry out though, he was stronger than that. Yusuke was still fighting but he was looking tired and he was bleeding profusely. Yakimiko looked just as bad luckily. He wasn't nearly as regal looking as he had been moments before, nor quite as confident.  
  
Suddenly Yusuke was thrown from the fray by a large energy blast from his adversary and Kurama saw fit to intervene. He rushed towards the opponent with his Rose Whip raised, but before he could reach Yakimiko the felon pulled a long staff out of the air. It was obviously the Staff of Equality.  
  
It was long, made of a reddish wood, and topped with a huge glowing blue crystal. He raised it above his head to shoot a blast from it. The energy was huge. It would have obliterated a whole mountain range in a matter of seconds. Kurama saw it coming but he was too close to dodge. He was faced with death before though and was not afraid.  
  
Kurama was seldom ever scared, surprised, or confused but what happened next was enough to make him feel all this and more. He felt hands pushing him out of the way. It was Botan. She had sacrificed her own life for his by knocking him from the range of the blast. As the blast hit time seemed to stand still. Botan felt a rush of emotions. Fear, relief, concern, satisfaction, then she felt no more as darkness consumed her for the second time that day.  
  
@----`--,------  
  
"Ugh! What happened?" said an extremely drowsy and irritable ferry girl.  
  
The question was a rhetorical one of course. It was one of those things someone always says when they pass out and wake up later feeling like they'd been hit by a bus. Imagine her surprise when she heard the answer.  
  
"That's what we'd all like to know," Was it just her or did the voice sound a bit awestruck?  
  
She opened her eyes. The whole Rekai Tantei was staring down at her. Yes, they definitely looked astounded. Even Hiei's eyes were completely round and the two high-school students had their mouths open.  
  
"What? Why's everyone staring at me like that? Where's Yakimiko?" she asked stating to get irritated.  
  
"Yakimiko escaped while we were busy with you," said Kurama quietly, his eyes dancing with a foreign emotion, but she ignored it.  
  
"Well, why are you staring at me like I've grown a second head that's started to hand out tacos?" she asked angrily.  
  
"A second head would be a little less shocking than this," she heard Hiei mumble almost to himself.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked suspiciously, "Tell me you guys!"  
  
Yusuke grabbed a large shiny crystal from one of the clusters around the cave and placed it in front of her. She looked at it and saw herself and yet...it wasn't. No, it couldn't be...She couldn't be...  
  
"Botan," said Kurama still awestruck and quiet, "You're a demon."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
[Muahahahahaha! I'm so EVIL!!! Muahahahahaha! I would say I'm sorry for the cliffhanger...but I'm not! I like to watch you suffer! But don't worry! I'll update...In a few weeks! AHHHHHH!! DON'T HURT ME! Fine I'll update sooner...JUST DON'T KILLLLLL ME!!!] 


	5. New Powers Revealed

[Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did I would be in my room crying tears of sheer unbridled joy.]  
  
Kit-Forest-Mistress: Botan can't die (not that I'd let her). Her body is only a shell so if it gets killed her spirit will still be okay and she'll just get another body. You say my fic is good? Man, you're review was as well written as my whole fanfic! I've never read a critique that was interesting and likeable to read...until now! Thanks so much! And because you like it so much: -----,--- --  
  
Ice Witch101: Get some sleep!...Then come read this chapter!  
  
Kagorin: look for the clues I told you about! If you haven't seen my email, look there first...then read this!  
  
yen-chan-27: I love it when I'm evil! Muahahahahahahah..ahem...uh...READ!  
  
Orchidaceae: You'll just have to read what happens next now won't you? Tee Hee!  
  
Botan and Kurama Lover: Thanks! I'll just keep on shocking you! There might be more between Botan and Kurama. I feel it in my bones! It also helps that I write the chapter and THEN write the responses! Tee hee...again!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
The Love of a Kitsune  
  
Chapter 5: New Powers Revealed  
  
Botan was speechless. As she stared at her reflection she began to take in her new form. Her blue hair had forced it's way out of her hair tie and had grown making it as long as her middle thigh. Instead of her pink kimono the ferry girl was now wearing midnight blue, sleeveless robes with red sash, shoes, and trim. It was not unlike Youko Kurama's clothes. She stared at her hands and flexed her long fingers watching her semi- retractable claws lengthen and shorten at will. Botan stood up suddenly and gasped as two long tails swished out behind her. The left one was bushy and black, contrasting to the right one, which was sleek and white.  
  
Suddenly she felt something on her head shift and Kuwabara's sudden squeal of joy caused her to wince. Impeccable hearing could be a nuisance sometimes. In an instant Kuwabara was next to her, staring at her head with rapture.  
  
"Her ears are just like Eikichi's!" he squealed.  
  
She reached up and felt two cat-like ears perched atop her head. The left was sleek and white while the right was bushy and black but still soft. She saw Kazuma's hand becoming steadily closer.  
  
"Now wait just a second! Wait! No! Ah....!" She cried but it was too late.  
  
The tall red haired man was now stroking her ears like his own cat's. Her yells of warning soon transformed into deep purring. She slumped to the floor, eyes half closed with a silly, contented grin on her face.  
  
"Hey, this is cool!" cried Kuwabara as he continued to pet her ears like a house-pet, "C'mon you guys! Try it!"  
  
"Awesome!" said Yusuke and he took over the black ear. Secretly he'd been wanting to do this ever since he saw Youko's ears, "Hey! You demons should try it too! It's really relaxing."  
  
"Hn!" scoffed Hiei, "Like I'd ever do that."  
  
"What are you?" asked Yusuke, knowing it would make him try it, "Scared?"  
  
That of course made Hiei come over and take over the black ear from Yusuke. Sometimes his pride was such a burden.  
  
"C'mon Kurama!" said Yusuke elbowing the kitsune in his side, "You know you want to!"  
  
Kurama knew he wanted to. He wasn't sure he should though. All animal youkai have a certain pact, a bond if you will. Their ears were almost sacred and reserved for only their closest friends. To touch them without permission...  
  
That fact wasn't the only thing keeping him back either. He wasn't sure if he could trust himself. He found Botan's new form to be even more beautiful than her original one. Youko was already ready to tear out his eyes in frustration that he couldn't hold her. Well if he only touched her ears he should be okay...right?  
  
Kurama walked over next to Hiei and reached out to the white ear. It shivered under his hand and Botan seemed to purr louder. He noticed her tails swishing lazily back and forth behind her. The black ones spiky hair left deep ruts in the soil. It was like iron spikes. The white one suddenly cracked like a whip and made Kuwabara jump a good few feet into the air.  
  
"We really should call Koenma about this," mumbled Hiei.  
  
Kurama nodded but neither of them moved. Her soft ears, the rhythmic motion of her tails, the deep purring. It was causing a mass trance and calming spell among them. Even Yusuke and the baka were being affected and they weren't even touching the ears. Kurama tried to pull away but as soon as he did her ear seemed to stretch out towards him. Hiei saw and smirked at him.  
  
The white tail cracked again, snapping them out of their trance and they stepped away.  
  
"Wha...? What happened?" asked Botan groggily, "Did I fall asleep?"  
  
"No," replied Hiei as she got up, "The oaf just mistook you for his housecat."  
  
"Hey! You petted her too, shrimp!" said Kuwabara in his defense.  
  
"Because you challenged me, Baka!" he snapped.  
  
"Well, let's just not do that anymore okay?" said Botan shaking the rest of her grogginess off with her ears flapping as she did, "I had a very nice dream but I think we should focus more on the matter at hand."  
  
She reached into her robes and pulled out a smoking piece of twisted metal.  
  
"Crap! The communicator was trashed in the blast!" she mumbled to herself, her tails swishing irritatedly, "I know! I'll just summon my oar, fly to a portal, and get Koenma to create another one for you guys!"  
  
"Sounds good to me," said Kuwabara enthusiastically.  
  
"Then we'd better not try it," said Hiei.  
  
"You wanna start somethin' shrimp?!?" the tall man threatened.  
  
"Both of you shut up!" yelled Botan but it came out more like an angry cat hiss.  
  
Surprisingly they both did and turned to watch her. She raised her right hand and in a flash of light something appeared. It wasn't her oar, though. It was a long staff with a carved cobra on the top.  
  
"Even my oar has changed!" she cried exasperatedly and she bashed the end of the staff on the floor in emphasis.  
  
Suddenly the cobra came to life and hissed out at the boys. They all stepped back in surprise. The snake slithered down Botan's arm and draped itself around her shoulders comfortably. It hissed at her. The boys expected her to be terrified. They expected her to scream for help. They expected anything but what happened next. She spoke to it!  
  
She opened her mouth and out poured a beautiful ancient-sounding dialect. It was complicated and graceful yet the ferry girl spoke it like she had known it all her life. It sounded like a mixture of different types of animal calls. The hiss of a snake, the howl of a dog, the whistle of a bird, the cry of a leopard. They were all there. It was fascinating to listen to.  
  
When she had finished the snake answered back and a strange look of understanding spread across the new cat demon's face. The snake then slithered back to the staff and became wood once more. Yusuke was the first to break the silence.  
  
"What the Hell!?" he cried causing Kuwabara and Botan to jump, "What the Hell happened, dammit?"  
  
"Yes," interjected Kurama calmly, "I believe we'd all like to know."  
  
"The snake says I have the control over all three worlds Fauna just like you have control over Flora, Kurama," she said, "Cool huh?"  
  
"Fauna?" questioned Kuwabara, "You mean like Bambi?"  
  
"That's fawn you imbecile," snapped Hiei, "Flora and Fauna are the scientific terms for animal life and plant life."  
  
"Oh," said Kuwabara, obviously lost. It seemed that he didn't catch the 'imbecile' thrown in.  
  
"Bingo!" cried the cat youkai. (A/N: sorry! I had to put that in there!)  
  
"It's kinda ironic don't you think?" mused Botan as she placed her chin in her hand, "I mean, I have the power of animals and Kurama has the power of plants." She turned to the red-haired kitsune and smiled. "Just imagine if we weren't friends! The whole balance of time and space would be thrown out of whack if Flora and Fauna were like that."  
  
She giggled. Kurama smiled. It is ironic, thought Kurama. In more ways than you know, Botan. He thought how animal life (humans) took care of and some worshipped nature, but he (Flora) took care of and worshipped her.  
  
"Well, let's get a move on!" the ferry girl cried suddenly, "I can't turn back to me and find that rotten Yakimiko without Koenma!"  
  
The boys scowled. They had forgotten about Yakimiko while marveling Botan's new form. Now the memories flooded back in a cloud of failure. They couldn't remember the last time they hadn't caught their culprit and it sickened them. Their pride burned like poison in them.  
  
"Come humans," ordered Hiei, "there is a portal to Rekai ten miles West from here."  
  
"You mean we're gonna walk?!" asked Kuwabara like it was the craziest notion in the world.  
  
"Hn," scoffed the fire demon, "Of course, weakling. Do you see any other means of transportation?"  
  
"Uh...no," said Kuwabara sadly, "Hey I'm not a weakling you little weasel."  
  
"Hey!" cried Botan, "I resent that!"  
  
Hiei glared at her fiercely.  
  
"That's enough children," said Yusuke stepping between the three, "Now let's start walking. Honestly I never thought I'd actually have to be the mature one."  
  
"Did you know he knew the word 'mature'," whispered Kuwabara. Botan shook her head.  
  
Well, after a few more arguments of that nature Botan, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara started out of the cave.  
  
"Botan, can I talk to you first," asked Kurama from the background.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
[Not as evil of a cliffhanger, which makes me sad. Well you still get to suffer. What will Kurama say? Will he tell her his feelings? Will he ask to pet her ears again? What will happen next!!!! Read and Review! ] 


	6. Youko Returns

[Disclaimer: If I owned YYH then do you actually think I'd be hanging out with you weirdoes?]  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
The Love of a Kitsune  
  
Chapter 6: Youko is Back (with some comedy)  
  
Botan held off the impulse to grimace. She was afraid this might happen. She knew she'd be asked why she had attempted to save Kurama. What was she going to say? Well, Botan thought to her-self. I'm certainly not going to tell him the truth and let him laugh in my face, that's for sure.  
  
The truth was that Botan liked Kurama the same way he liked her. That little tid-bit however was unknown to them. And, just like all other cheesy romance stories, neither of them were brave enough to tell each other. Don't you just hate that?  
  
"Sure Kurama!" she piped up, masking her insecurity with a ditzy, peppy exterior as she walked over to him, "What did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Why did you try to save me before?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I had the opportunity," she said simply.  
  
When he continued to stare at her expectantly she laughed.  
  
"Did you actually think I would let you die?" she asked, "Honestly Kurama, I thought you knew me better! You're my friend and if I have the chance to save you I'm sure as Hell going to take it. I wouldn't die anyway, unlike some other people who could try and save you."  
  
She smiled brightly and hugged him.  
  
"Now let's go! The others are already well ahead of us by now!" she pulled away and ran to the cave entrance. Then she turned and smiled mischievously back at him, "I'll race you!"  
  
She sped out of the cave and out of sight. Kurama started to run. He was fast but not near as fast as Botan was in her full demon form.  
  
Let me take over said a voice in Kurama's head.  
  
Youko?  
  
Hn. Who else would be speaking in your head. And I thought you were the smart half  
  
I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Anyway, why should I let you take over? So you can steal some priceless antiques and kill a few innocent bystanders for old times?  
  
No  
  
Then why.  
  
Kurama could feel the smirk from his subconscious self.  
  
Because you'll never catch Botan in this state  
  
The red-haired boy grinned and nodded as his other half took over. His hair faded to silver-ish white along with his clothes. His nails elongated and formed into a sharp point along with his teeth. He grew a few feet taller and his eyes changed from emerald to gold...Youko was back.  
  
Now fully transformed Youko tore after Botan like his life depended on it. He saw her turn back smiling, ready to mock him again. He smirked as she squealed with surprise when she saw him and ran faster. He loved it when his prey gave a good chase.  
  
He ran next to her and smirked again, wider if at all possible. She wasn't afraid though, in fact she smirked back.  
  
"That was dirty," she told him, "Bringing Youko into this."  
  
"How," he inquired innocently, "I am Kurama. A different more violent side of him true, but still him."  
  
"Whatever," she said smiling slyly, "I just thought that you were extremely egotistical where as Kurama is not as much. I'd hate to hurt your pride when I win."  
  
Youko gaped at her as she smirked and ran faster. Her cat-youkai natural competitive instincts must have started kicking in, for he had never seen Botan so aggressive about...well anything.  
  
Suddenly the girl disappeared from view as she jumped into the trees' concealing branches. He looked at her almost awed as she swung expertly from branch to branch. Then, he saw her lose her balance but just as he was about to go and rescue her she let out a cry and a huge Makai bird youkai (not humanoid in any way) swooped down and saved her. She swung from the bird's claws onto its back soon after and swooped down next to Kurama to gloat.  
  
"So you want to play rough do you?" he asked playfully.  
  
"Duh!!" she cried.  
  
"Fine! But I warned you!" he yelled as a huge tree grew out beneath him and began to carry him forward at a break neck pace.  
  
She gasped and urged the bird forward as the youkai made another strange call. Youko saw the portal ahead and smirked. It was all over, he had won. Suddenly his plant shuddered and fell a few inches. He was nearly thrown off but held on. The kitsune turned to see hundreds of small Makai animals knawing on his tree.  
  
The silver fox jumped off the plant just as it crumbled beneath him. He looked up as Botan soared over him. He reached up and slashed the bird's underside with his claws as she passed causing the bird to crash. Botan had leapt to the side and was unharmed.  
  
"Looks like we're back where we started," she told him as they ran neck and neck once more.  
  
"Indeed," he said, "But not for long."  
  
His tail came in towards her and swooped beneath her feet almost tripping her. Almost.  
  
"I couldn't agree more," Botan laughed.  
  
She used the same trick but as he jumped over the black tail the white one wrapped around his leg and swung him away from the race. She turned in front of the portal, panting but smirking like a madman...er...madwoman.  
  
"I (gasp) won (pant) Kurama," the cat youkai managed to choke out, "Sorry for wasting your time."  
  
"Yeah!! Go Botan!" yelled a voice behind her.  
  
"Totally! That was awesome," cried another voice.  
  
"Hn." Ah, she definitely knew who that was.  
  
"Hi guys," Botan said turning towards her friends, "Were you watching the whole time."  
  
"Naw, just the last leg," said Yusuke still beaming.  
  
"That bird was really cool, Botan!" yelled Kuwabara, "Your skills could rival my own with some training!"  
  
"Don't insult her like that, you dunce!" Yusuke yelled at the carrot-top.  
  
"As much as it pains me to say it," said the calm voice of the fire Koorime, "But the weakest member of our team has now become one of the strongest. And I'm not talking about the Buffoon either."  
  
"Hey!" yelled Kuwabara from Yusuke's headlock.  
  
"Thanks Hiei!" said Botan happily.  
  
"It's true Botan," a soft voice from beneath a tree said, "You are good."  
  
Youko stepped out in his usual dramatic way. Yusuke ruined the moment, however, as usual.  
  
"You should know Kurama," he laughed, "She beat you without barely breaking a sweat." (icon view of Youko's face at that moment: --;)  
  
"That's not true Yusuke," the ferry girl scolded, "It isn't easy to beat Makai's greatest thief. That's the only reason he didn't win."  
  
Everyone stared her like she was crazy.  
  
"Don't believe me? Just look," She held out a long white sash, one that looked suspiciously like...  
  
"Youko's sash!" cried Hiei his eyes widening slightly. His weren't the only ones either.  
  
"Huh?" said Kuwabara.  
  
"I stole Youko's sash when we were running," she explained, still grinning, "My hands just started itching. They itched just like they did when I stole this stuff too!"  
  
Botan let out a fit of giggles as she held out: bandages and...some spongebob boxers?  
  
"Ack!!" cried Yusuke as he snatched back the boxers and stuffed them in his pocket, "How did you get theses! I thought I was wearing them today!"  
  
"You were!" the new thief said still giggling so hard it almost hurt to watch her.  
  
"Hey!" said Kuwabara as Yusuke turned bright red, "Aren't these the bandages I always wear under my uniform?"  
  
"The same!" Botan managed to gasp out as she began rolling on the ground. Even Hiei was starting to chuckle at this absurd scene.  
  
"I applaud you, onna," he said still smiling slightly, "As long as you don't steal anything from me you'll be fine."  
  
"Too late!!" she cried standing up and catching her breath, "I already did."  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara turned to look at the Koorime. They were willing to forgive Botan for their humiliation if Hiei was treated the same way. She reached inside inside her robes and pulled out...Hiei's katana.  
  
Hiei felt in shock towards his sword, which should have been at his side. It was gone.  
  
"Give that back," he said dangerously, "or I'll—"  
  
"Or you'll what?" she scoffed, "You can't do anything! I've got your sword!"  
  
He raced after her. The rest of the group sat back and watched as Hiei (who screamed profanities every few minutes, which made Kuwabara gasp and giggle) chase Botan around the clearing. It was really entertaining.  
  
"Fine! Have it back you sore loser!" Botan cried after two hours of chase as she threw the weapon behind her. Hiei caught it and seemed to placate.  
  
"Alright," said Kurama (back to Shuichi form), "Now that you've gotten that out of your system," Botan raised her hand to the back of her head while the guys glared. "I suggest we get to Koenma and find out what's going on."  
  
"Right!" they all cried and stepped through the vortex to Rekai.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& [Okay, personally this is my favorite chapter so far. It's sooooo funny even if I do say so myself. The whole fact that she could steal the belt of YOUYKO KURAMA the infamous Makai thief is hilarious enough! Hope you guys like it as much as I did! R & R!! ] 


	7. She's Not?

[Disclaimer: If I owned YYH I wouldn't have nightmares of lawyers taking away my manga collection because I forgot to put this in. And trust me without manga life wouldn't be worth living...Whoa! Where did that whole poetic thing come from?]  
  
Kit-Forest-Mistress: I'm sorry to all my other fans but you are now my favorite reviewer (next to Kagorin who is my dear friend). You wrote the most detailed and touching review of my career. Which, incidentally has only been a few months but you get what I'm saying. You touched my soul when you compared me to two of my favorite authors, JRR Tolkein and JK Rowling. I am honored to have such a high opinion from you. Thank-you.  
  
Botan and Kurama Lover: Yeah, I love that chapter. It's all cool and threaten-y. Death threats made by an enraged Kitsune are insanely cool!!  
  
Kagorin: Thanks Buddy!  
  
Kitsune Kit: Petting ears is AWESOME!!!!! I know!!! I love it too!!! I'm glad you do!  
  
JDFielding: I love Botan's thievery! Wait until she leaves Rekai (chapter 8. Sorry) that will be hilarious!! wink, wink  
  
lil-rosa: Thanks! Here's your chapter!  
  
Rogue Kitty: That is soooooo true!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
The Love of a Kitsune  
  
Chapter 7: She's Not!?!?  
  
"Hey Lord Koenma Sir!!" cried Botan as she walked into the toddler's office, smiling as she saw him at his desk amidst a sea of paperwork.  
  
"Why hello there, BotaAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" he yelled as he looked up and saw his new ferry girl, "What the—?! What happened to you?!"  
  
"We were hoping you could tell us," said Yusuke from the doorway, "It was kinda weird."  
  
"Well, what happened?" the godling asked again though a little more calmly, "Maybe I can figure it out."  
  
So the Tentai launched into the retelling of the whole ordeal starting with Botan being captured to them walking through his door.  
  
"Then Botan said 'Hey Lord Koenma Sir!' and you said 'Why hello there BotaAHHHH' and—," rambled Kuwabara.  
  
"We know Kuwabara so try and shut up for a second before you make an even bigger duffus out of yourself," yelled Yusuke.  
  
"Oh, right," he said sheepishly, "Hey! Wait a second!" Kazuma seemed to have deciphered the 'hidden' insult and was not pleased. "What do ya mean 'bigger duffus'?? I'm gonna—,"  
  
"Let's figure this thing out before you ramble empty threats to a person who could beat you with his pinky finger. Okay, Kuwabara?" said Botan.  
  
"Okay!" said Kuwabara.  
  
"Well," said Koenma, who had ignored the little outbursts from the boys while pondering their story, "I think I have an idea about what happened."  
  
Everyone crowded around him, eager for an explanation.  
  
"Yakimiko had adjusted the blast of the Staff so that it not only gave life but took it away. It had a small flaw though. He had it altered to kill Rekai souls, ningens, and demons, but Botan, in her solid body, is none of these.  
  
"Since the staff was not created to destroy this kind of life form it thought that it was to place a soul in it like it's original purpose intended it to. In this way Botan was infused with some properties of a different Youkai soul."  
  
He turned slightly and looked at Kurama, frowning a little in deep thought.  
  
"It is a little bit like Shuuichi and Youko really. Except instead of a dying soul entering a fetus body, a fetus soul entering a meant to be dying body." He chuckled grimly, "Kinda ironic huh?"  
  
"And weird," said Yusuke.  
  
"And confusing!" put in Kuwabara.  
  
"There's a new soul in me?" asked Botan incredulously.  
  
"Yes, baka ferry girl there is and you'll just have to deal with it," said Hiei.  
  
Botan glared at him but didn't get the chance to reprimand him as Koenma spoke up once more.  
  
"I'm afraid you can't call her that anymore, Hiei," he said quietly, and somewhat sadly it seemed.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Hiei angrily, "I can call her whatever I wish!"  
  
"Not when it's not true,"  
  
"Huh?" asked Botan, "It is true, though, Koenma. I'm a ferry girl, and I have been for hundreds of years."  
  
"I'm sorry Botan," said Koenma as he changed into his teenage form and looked into her eyes, "You can't be a ferry girl anymore. Demons are not allowed to be ferriers of the dead. You were one of the best too." She looked at him in disbelief. "I'm sorry."  
  
And he looked sorry too. He had to let go his best ferry girl and his best friend. He may have sounded harsh and impatient with her sometimes...okay all the time but she was the closest thing he had to a friend. As you can imagine the people who he harassed and DIDN'T pay all day were not very happy with him that often. He would miss her.  
  
The Tentai were speechless. Botan? Not a ferry girl? It was absurd! She had always been a ferry girl and always would be!...Right? How would she survive? She loved her job, morbid though it was she still enjoyed it. As the boys saw the sadness grow in her eyes their hatred for the man who caused it grew. Yakimiko would die. They would make sure of it. No one messed with their friend.  
  
"Cheer up, Botan! This could be a good thing!" said Koenma trying to lighten the mood with his false happiness. It didn't work. The sadness was still present in his eyes; "You can live in Ningenkai now! I know it was your favorite place."  
  
"Don't you think a few humans might be suspicious when they see these—," she pointed at her ears. "—or these?" Her tails swished/cracked behind her.  
  
Koenma turned and rummaged in his desk for a moment before turning around and handing her a ring.  
  
"This will give you a human body," he said, "When you take it off you'll revert to your demonic form again though."  
  
Botan nodded. Then a thought occurred to her.  
  
"Where will I stay?" she asked quietly.  
  
Koenma looked at the Rekai Tentai expectantly.  
  
"Not a good idea about my place," Yusuke began apologetically, "Mom's been less stoned lately. She's actually started asking me where I'm going when I go out!"  
  
"I've brought home too many stray cats already," said Kuwabara, "Shizuru will kill me if I bring home another one."  
  
Botan hissed angrily and flexed her claws threateningly.  
  
"I doubt the onna would be very comfortable in a tree," began Hiei, "Hn. And I wouldn't be comfortable with her there anyway."  
  
Everyone turned to Kurama.  
  
"I'm sure mother wouldn't mind if I had a guest," he smiled at Botan, "Especially the new exchange student I signed us up for."  
  
Botan smiled at him but then put on a fake pout.  
  
"Darn!" she said, "I guess that means I'll have to go to school. Don't get me wrong I love school...It's just that if I'm gonna hang around with Kurama I'll have to put up with the glares of his fan club!"  
  
Kurama blushed and everyone (minus Hiei and the kitsune) started laughing.  
  
"Yeah!" put in Yusuke, "If you don't watch it you might not survive! A jealous woman's wrath is never pleasant let me tell ya!"  
  
"I wouldn't know, sadly," said Kuwabara, "My fan club is much too shy to show themselves so Yukina's never had the need to be jealous."  
  
Everyone was silent for a second as this sunk in before they burst out laughing ten times as hard as before. Even Hiei started chuckling at this absurd thought but soon he stopped and glared threateningly at Kuwabara. That thing about Yukina would not go unpunished.  
  
"What?" asked the once again confused Kuwabara.  
  
"N-Nothing K-Kuwabara," stammered Botan through her laughter.  
  
Soon the laughter died down and Botan looked a little sad again.  
  
"I guess I'd better get my stuff," she said a little depressed.  
  
"I'll help you Botan," offered Kurama who had recovered from his brief embarrassment.  
  
She smiled and looked grateful.  
  
"Follow me," she said and walked through another doorway.  
  
They emerged in a hallway the kitsune had never seen before. It looked a lot like the hall in an apartment building.  
  
"This is the housing area for the ferry girls of Rekai. The ogres live in another hallway," Botan explained.  
  
"Oh," acknowledged Kurama.  
  
They continued on for a moment until they stopped at a light blue door that contrasted to the others that wee dark green.  
  
"Here we are!" Botan said as she inserted a small key into the lock and opened the door, "Home sweet home."  
  
It was a reasonably sized apartment. On the far wall of the living room was a large window that looked out on the beauty of Rekai. The walls were painted light blue with white trim. There was a small kitchen to his left (white walls and tile) with a bathroom and bedroom on his right. Inside there was an assortment of furniture as well, which complimented the color scheme.  
  
"It's nice," he said kindly though it was a little small for his liking.  
  
"Thanks," said Botan as she made her way towards her room, "I have had quite a long time to make necessary changes to it."  
  
Something glinting on a small coffee table caught Kurama's eye. It was a group of photographs. He smiled at their contents. It was the Rekai Tentai. The first one had Botan giving Yusuke a merciless noogie. It looked like it was taken before the youkai had met them yet. Then there was one where Kuwabara and Yusuke were running from Botan as she tried to hit them with her oar. They were all laughing. Next she and Hiei were standing next to each other. Botan had pie all over her face and Hiei was laughing at her. She didn't look amused.  
  
One held Botan and Koenma laughing as Kuwabara chased a laughing Yusuke who had obviously done something insulting. Kurama chuckled when he saw that Yusuke was holding a razor and Kuwabara had a Mohawk. Then he saw one that made his heart flip-flop. One of the biggest pictures there was of her and Botan. They were hugging each other but they had both given the other bunny ears as the picture was taken. Then there was one of all of them. Even Hiei was smiling. They all looked so happy and Kurama smiled as he looked at them all.  
  
Yusuke had his arm around Keiko, Kuwabara and Hiei had their arms around their sisters, and Kurama was holding Botan. Koenma stood a little over to the side but even he smiled.  
  
"We really are great friends," said a sad voice from behind him.  
  
He turned and saw Botan holding a small suitcase.  
  
"I don't know what I'd do without you guys," Kurama walked over to her, "I'm glad it's just Rekai I'm leaving and not you guys. I can deal with leaving my home...just not my friends."  
  
"We wouldn't be able to stand it without you either," said Kurama as he placed his hands on her shoulders, "Just think what would happen! Hiei would kill Kuwabara. Keiko would probably slap Yusuke to death if he wasn't killed by demons first. Hiei would become a loner again. Yukina, Keiko, and Shizuru would lose their best friend. I...well...I would just miss the Hell out of you. We all would." (A/N: that was a little ooc but deal with it)  
  
Botan positively beamed and Kurama's heart swelled at her happiness.  
  
"But why are we even talking about that!?" he asked suddenly, "Your not leaving us! You're just not a ferry girl anymore. You're still our friend Botan and you're going to be our friend for a very long time."  
  
"Definitely!" cheered Botan happily.  
  
"Let's go," he said, "We've still got to get you settled at my house."  
  
He walked to the door and held it open for her to walk through. She beamed and, with one last look at the home she had kept for more than half a millennia, walked through the door.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& [Yeah!!!! Good chappie except for the whole sad bits. Botan is staying with Kurama and gonna go to school with him! Isn't that convenient? evil grin Will Botan survive the evil jealous fangirls!? I sure wouldn't be able too since I am a crazed fan girl! evil grin...again Read and Review!!! Thanks! ] 


	8. New Home

[Disclaimer: I'm going to say this slowly and not use any big words so you can understand. I...do...not...own...YYH. Now...GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULLS!!!!!!!! ]  
  
**Kit-Forest-Mistress**: Read the e-mail I sent you and you'll know how grateful I am!!   
  
**Kitsune Kit**: I know!!! That's just what I was thinking. Kinda scary isn't it. He He.  
  
**Botan and Kurama Lover**: Totally!!! How about an invisible tail wrapping around one of the girls' legs and throwing them in a trash can? That 'kick ass' enough for you? Muahahahahahah!!!  
  
**JDFielding**: I always liked the idea of her going to school with Kurama too. That's why I like Thief by Volpone. Well, about the fastest update thing...let's just say I had a pretty boring Saturday morning.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
The Love of a Kitsune  
  
Chapter 8: New Home  
  
"Wow!" gasped Botan as she entered Kurama's house with her human ring- thingy on), "I've never really been in your house except your room before Kurama. It's really nice."  
  
"Why thank you Botan," said Kurama smiling (he was ecstatic that the girl he loved was going to be living with him), "My mother always has been quite the decorator."  
  
"I did have help," said a voice from a nearby doorway.  
  
Botan and Kurama turned and saw Mrs. Minamino standing there, smiling.  
  
"Hello mother," said Kurama as he went to give his okasaan a hug, "This is my friend Botan. She's the new exchange student I signed us up to host."  
  
"I don't quite remember a exchange program but nice to meet you anyway Miss. Botan..." the woman began.  
  
"Uh...Urameshi," Botan stammered.  
  
"Isn't Mr. Urameshi one of your friends, Shuichi?" Mrs. Minamino asked.  
  
"Yes. Botan is his cousin from out of town," explained Kurama.  
  
"Of course. Well, I believe Shuichi can show you to your room, Miss. Botan. It was nice meeting you,"  
  
"It was nice meeting you too, Mrs. Minamino-san," called Botan to the older woman's back. She turned to Kurama, "Your mom sure is nice, Shuichi."  
  
Kurama raised an eyebrow at her use of his human name.  
  
"I have to get used to it if I'm going to school tomorrow," she began, "Might as well start now. Weren't you going to show me to my room?" She grinned.  
  
"Right this way, Miss. Urameshi," said Kurama teasingly.  
  
"Hey, it's better than Kuwabara," said Botan laughing.  
  
Kurama laughed too and they started up the stairs. At the top there was a long hallway. Not nearly as long as the one's in Rekai but hey. The walls were a light color like eggshell or something and the carpet was light beige. It made the hall seem bright and clean, homey if you will. They stopped a few doors down at a (what a surprise) white door and stepped in. It had a long queen sized bed with blue flowers embroidered on the white comforter and a small chair by the window. The light poured in through the white translucent curtains in the afternoon light and washed over the small wooden dresser into the closet.  
  
"It's not much but—," Kurama began.  
  
"It's perfect," interrupted Botan firmly, "Thanks so much for doing this Kurama. It means a lot to me."  
  
Then to Kurama's surprise (and enjoyment) the ex-ferry girl leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek. He stood, stunned for a moment until he regained his cool and managed to smile without becoming as red as his hair.  
  
"It's...no...problem at all...Botan. Really," he said breathlessly.  
  
"Well, it may be no problem but it's still really sweet just the same," she looked at him warmly and then turned to look at her bags, "I'd better start unpacking. The guys said they might be over soon to see my new 'pad'." She giggled.  
  
"Yes, make yourself comfortable," Kurama said quietly and left the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
As soon as he was out of hearing range he sighed deeply and contentedly not knowing that Botan was doing the exact same thing.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
[I know! I know! It was crappy AND short! Please don't hurt me! I've got major writer's block! I'll try REALLY hard to write the next chapter sooner and hopefully better. In the mean time... REVIEW!! ] 


	9. Bathroom Shocker

Disclaimer: I don't know why I have to keep putting these disclaimers on every time I write. I should sue the guys who try to sue me! In fact, my hands do kind of hurt from writing all of these...Hmmm. Well, while I sort out some legal matters let's get it straight that I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho!]  
  
Botan and Kurama Lover: Oooh! You are evil! And you gave me an idea! Thanks! But you think I'm the best on the site? That's soooo nice! (your spellings not that bad by the way)  
  
Kitsune-Kit: Thanks for loving it!!  
  
Shades of Crimson: Hey! Thanks!   
  
Kit-Forest-Mistress: Stop! You're making me blush! == (I made this one longer even with the writer's block so don't kill me if it's terrible! I just hate short chapters!)  
  
JDFielding: That smirk...it scares me. Enjoy!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
The Love of a Kitsune  
  
Chapter 9: Bathroom Shocker  
  
"Hey Botan! We're here!" yelled a familiar obnoxious voice from outside the ex-deity's door.  
  
"Come on in!" she called back, "It isn't locked!"  
  
And come in they did. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama walked into her room. She smiled and stood up from the box she was moving things from. (A/N: she had taken off the ring so she's in demon form)  
  
"Where's Hiei," she asked.  
  
"Here, onna," said the fire koorime as he jumped through her window.  
  
"Do you ever use the door?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"If you use it? No,"  
  
Yusuke looked back at Botan while the others quarreled and frowned. She looked sad, almost anxious, and was staring at her feet like they were the most interesting things in the world. He stepped over to her and placed a comforting arm around her shoulder thinking she was sad about moving from her home.  
  
"Come on Botan," he coaxed, "Cheer up! Once we catch that bastard Yakimiko you can go back home and get your job back."  
  
She looked up at him and smiled a little. She almost looked mischievous.  
  
"It's not that," she began quietly, "I don't mind moving out of that apartment. I can even leave my job as long as I have my friends."  
  
"Then why do you look like your best friend just died?" asked the spirit detective, puzzled.  
  
"It's because...well, look," Botan dug in her pocket as everyone crowded around her.  
  
She seemed to find what she was looking for and pulled out...  
  
"Koenma's pacifier?" howled Yusuke as he and Kuwabara started to laugh their heads off. Kurama and Hiei just stared with extremely amused expressions on their faces. Soon they broke down too though and joined Yusuke and Kuwabara on the floor.  
  
"I took it when he hugged me before we left Spirit world," said Botan who was also trying to hold back giggles, "I feel kinda bad though since he was one of my best friends."  
  
"B-Botan," began Kurama (though he was having trouble cause he was laughing so hard), "do you know how many demons and spirits alike have tried to steal that?"  
  
"Yes," said Botan timidly, "I think the only reason I was able to get it was because he was unaware of my thieving skills."  
  
"P-Perhaps," stuttered Kurama as the guys tried to gain control of themselves again.  
  
"Well, it's getting kind of late," said Botan as she looked outside, "Me and Kurama have school tomorrow and we wouldn't want to make Yusuke keep Keiko waiting for their date!" She giggled and the rest of the guys grinned as Yusuke flushed.  
  
"Hey! How did you know I was going on a date with Keiko tonight?" asked Yusuke looking half scared half angry, "Are you psychic too?"  
  
"I didn't know until you told me, numskull," laughed the cat demon.  
  
"Your starting to sound like Hiei," laughed the red-haired kitsune.  
  
"I hope not," mumbled Botan and the fire koorime, they looked at each other and growled. Sensing danger Kurama decided to step in.  
  
"Well, like Botan said it is pretty late and most of us have school tomorrow," he said quickly, "Why don't we all say good night."  
  
"Yeah I have to keep my strength up if I'm gonna face your rabid fan-girls tomorrow, Kurama," said Botan teasingly.  
  
"Hn," grumbled Kurama.  
  
"Now who sounds like Hiei?"  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&No this isn't the end!&&&&&&&&&& The next day  
  
Botan awoke to the sound of her alarm clock beeping in her ear. She was about to roll over and just forget it, or destroy it with an energy blast, when she remembered.  
  
Oh great, school, she thought. With Kurama. Hmmm. Maybe it won't be so bad.  
  
She rolled slowly out of bed and pulled off her pajamas while wrapping a towel around her waist. Then grabbed her robe and headed for the bathroom. (A/N: Dun dun dun!) Botan yawned and stretched as she walked down the hallway. She was humming a little tune in her head and was still pretty much asleep. She didn't even notice the steam coming from under the bathroom door...  
  
"I hope a shower will waAAAA-ke me up," she yawned as her eyes drooped again, "I can barely keep my eyes open."  
  
She reached for the handle, but just as she did the door swung open...and she had no problem with keeping her eyes open. (A/N: I'm so evil!! evil laughter) Kurama stood there with a dark green towel wrapped around his waist. Her wet hair was drapped limply over his shoulder and his eyes...were wider than dinner plates!  
  
The reason for this was that she was wearing something similar to him. Ancient fox spirits and girls dressed in towels don't really mix! Especially when that fox spirit happens to be in love with that girl. Immediately they both turned as red as possible for anything, not just humans.  
  
"Uh...s-sorry, K-K-Kurama," Botan stammered, "I wasn't really awake..a-and, w- well...uh."  
  
"I-It's okay, B-Botan," Kurama said with a little less difficulty (but not much), "Th-The bathrooms all yours."  
  
"Thanks!!" she squeaked and ran swiftly past him into the safety of a room with a closed door.  
  
Now THAT is the way to wake up in the morning!!, they both thought.  
  
After Botan was out of the shower  
  
"Time for breakfast!" the cat demon said to herself.  
  
She had promised herself that she would pretend that the 'shower incident' had never occurred. Now as Botan walked down the winding stairs to the dining room she kept running that pact over and over in her mind. Before she entered the kitchen she checked herself over. She was wearing a boatneck, ¾ length sleeved shirt and blue jeans. Her hair was in a long braid down her back and held up with a butterfly clip. Not too bad.  
  
"Good morning Mrs. Minamino!" she called happily into the kitchen, "may I help you with anything?"  
  
"Yes please, Miss. Botan," said Shiori (AN: is that her name?), "Would you mind setting the table? I'm almost done with yours and Shuichi's breakfasts. He'll be down in a moment."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am," Botan replied and she began pulling out dishes from the surrounding cupboards.  
  
"Hello, Mother," said a soft voice from the doorway, just as Botan finished with the table, "Hello, Botan. Did you both sleep well?"  
  
Botan nodded and smiled.  
  
"Yes, Shuuichi, dear," said Mrs. Minamino, "Now come, both of you, breakfast is ready."  
  
They headed towards the table and sat down. Botan sat next to Kurama who sat next to his Mom. They participated with some small talk and soon it was time to go. Kurama was going to drive them to school in his red Corvette convertible. (A/N: I think Kurama is 17 but if I'm wrong please tell me.)  
  
"Here we are, Botan," he said as they pulled up to the High School, "I'll take you to the office so they can give you a schedule."  
  
"Alright," she replied, "Thanks."  
  
He nodded and they made their way up to the building.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
{ARGH!!!!!! It's terrible!! I can't think how I could make this any worse! Oh well, like I said before, I've got major writer's block...and it's tearing me apart!!!!!!!! I can't stand writing crappy writing but I also hate when authors don't update for a really long time. I hope you won't hate me and stop reading this. sigh Review and give me ideas!!] 


	10. School Days

[Disclaimer: Well, it turns out that I can't sue them for making me write these. Something about moral rights. Seems pointless to me! sigh I'll just have to say that I don't own YYH.]  
  
Telepathy= '**Blah, Blah**' Thinking= Blah, blah &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
The Love of a Kitsune  
  
Chapter 10 (yay!!!!!): School Days  
  
"So, you're Urameshi's cousin, eh?" said the principal for about the tenth time.  
  
"Yes, sir," sighed Botan, exasperatedly.  
  
"Hmmmm,"  
  
Kurama and Botan had been waiting in that stuffy windowless room for about an hour waiting for the ferry girl's classes and school I.D. and still the portly man sat and asked the same question. Mr. Kazumo, the principal and the recent object of their misery, had been enthusiastic enough when they had first said what they wanted, especially since his best student (Shuichi Minamino) was a friend of hers. As soon as he heard the name Urameshi, however, the smile literally slid off his face. Of course, it was now too late to withdraw the name so they had to sit through this man's bumbling.  
  
"Yusuke Urameshi?" he asked again.  
  
Botan snapped.  
  
"Yes!!! Yusuke Urameshi, the delinquent, is my cousin! The Yusuke Urameshi that seemingly died and then came back to school a few months later! The Yusuke Urameshi that scares most teachers and all students! Yes, he is my cousin!"  
  
The man was extremely taken aback by this outburst. Kurama on the other hand was trying to stifle a snicker. He knew this was bound to happen. Cat demons were never known for their patience and neither was Botan.  
  
Botan suddenly had an idea to get them out of this Hellhole. She looked over at Kurama and grinned. The grin said loud and clear 'I've got a devious plan so just go with the flow'. He was a little uneasy but nodded. The blue-haired girl turned back to the balding gentleman behind the desk.  
  
"Did you know that I'm Yusuke's favorite cousin, Mr. Kazumo?" she asked smirking slightly, "He always liked me the best. He even taught me a few fighting moves. I was always telling him how much I wanted to go to school here and I know he wouldn't be very happy if I wasn't let in." She looked over at the principal and her smirk widened as he started sweating. "But it's okay. He might not get mad. Who knows really...but he does have quite a temper."  
  
"Here are your books and uniform, Miss. Urameshi!" said the principal quickly as he passed her a few books on top of a stack of clothes, "and here's your schedule. I'm sure Mr. Minamino will be kind enough to show you to your locker and classes. Goodbye!"  
  
The man quickly got up and ran tripping every few feet to the other room. As soon as he was out of hearing range Botan burst into laughter.  
  
"You must tell Yusuke what you said," gasped Kurama as they continued to laugh, "I'm sure he'd get a kick out of how much his name effected people here."  
  
"I think Mr. Kazumo wet his pants!" cried Botan wiping tears from her eyes, "Well, at least I've found a way to keep out of trouble while I'm here. Just tell someone what my last name is. They'll probably all faint!"  
  
"C'mon, Botan," said Kurama as soon as the laughter died, "We're already late and you don't even know where your locker is."  
  
Botan nodded and followed the redhead out of the office still chuckling slightly.  
  
"There's your locker. It's right next to mine in fact. That will make things a lot easier," said the kitsune after a few minutes, "Let's see about your classes."  
  
The bluette (A/N: I stole this from another author but it just sounds right) handed him the paper and he read it. It said:  
  
First: Literature Second: World History Third: Gym Lunch Fourth: Calculus Fifth: Biology Sixth: Key Boarding Seventh: Band  
  
"You signed up for band?" asked Kurama, looking up from the schedule.  
  
"Yeah," said Botan, nodding vigorously, "When I was alive I played a flute. It was a wooden flute but as soon as the modern flute came out I begged Koenma for one and he gave it to me, so I know how to play."  
  
"Alright then," he said, "Well, you have about three periods with me and lunch. We have first, third, and fifth together."  
  
"Great!" cheered the ferry girl, "I won't be all alone and I'll have the smartest kid in school as my best friend!"  
  
Kurama blushed slightly.  
  
"I just wish I had Calculus with you," she continued, "Math of any kind has never been my strong point, even if I was alive when most of it was created."  
  
"Don't worry," said Kurama warmly, "If you need any help just ask me. I'd be glad to tutor you."  
  
"Really?" asked Botan happily as she wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug, "thanks Kurama!"  
  
The redhead tensed for a moment before relaxing in her embrace and wrapping his arms around her waist. The girl he loved was hugging him. What could be better than that? He regained his composure soon though, well, enough to say something intelligible.  
  
"We really should go to first period Botan," he said breathlessly, "Ms. Futsugi will be wondering where I am and tardy is not the best first impression you can make."  
  
"You're right," she said letting go. Kurama practically groaned in disappointment but he held it in. "So where is this Ms. Futsugi's class anyway?"  
  
"I'll show you. Grab your books and follow me," the kitsune told her.  
  
She did and they made their way down the hall. It was a pretty big school and it all looked the same: gray floors, white walls, blue doors.  
  
"How do you know where to go? Everything looks the same," she asked him.  
  
"Use your nose," he said simply.  
  
She stopped and sniffed the air hesitantly.  
  
"Someone in that room had McDonald's (A/N: me no own) for breakfast," she sniffed again, "An Egg McMuffin and hashbrowns."  
  
"That's one way to do it," chuckled Kurama, "but I meant smell the rooms themselves not the people."  
  
Botan sniffed once more with her eyes closed.  
  
"That's the art room," she said smiling as the bluette pointed to the room to her left, "It smells like paint and paper."  
  
"There you are then," Kurama said, "This way we're almost there."  
  
Almost there turned out to be three hallways away. As soon as the demons rounded the corner Botan staggered back covering her nose.  
  
"What is that and how can you stand it without passing out?" she gasped to the kitsune.  
  
"It's Ms. Futsugi's perfume," he replied wrinkling his nose, "And I've learned to breathe through my mouth around her."  
  
"I'm glad we missed half the period," Botan said pushing back a gag.  
  
"Well, shall we?" asked the redhead.  
  
"If we must," she replied reluctantly.  
  
They walked up and knocked lightly on the classroom door. It was opened a few seconds later by an elderly woman who seemed the source of the stink. Botan's eyes started watering involuntarily.  
  
"Mr. Minamino! We thought you were absent today," she cried happily as soon as she saw Kurama.  
  
She had beady black eyes beneath huge glasses, her hair was pulled back into a graying bun, and was wearing a tweed dress suit. Nuff said.  
  
"I apologize for my tardiness," said Shuichi politely, "I was helping my friend get her schedule. She has just moved here."  
  
Ms. Futsugi rounded on Botan and smiled again.  
  
"So nice to meet you, Miss ..."  
  
"Urameshi. Botan Urameshi. It is nice to meet you too," Botan replied.  
  
A gasp echoed through the room as soon as the name Urameshi was uttered. Botan had to hold back giggles as the teacher staggered a moment before regaining her composure. Kurama seemed to be having a good time too as he was stifling a chuckle.  
  
"Are-are you related to gulp Yusuke Urameshi?" asked the teacher shakily.  
  
"Oh, yes," replied Botan smiling at her, "I'm his cousin." She flicked a glance at Kurama and then back to the woman. "His favorite cousin."  
  
"Well, take your seat Mr. Minamino, Miss. gulp Urameshi," stuttered the elderly woman.  
  
They nodded and sat next to each other at the back row. Botan couldn't help noticing the glares from the girls in the class and the lovesick stares from the boys. Kurama seemed to have noticed too for he grinned almost apologetically at her.  
  
'**That's was weird**' she thought to herself ...or did she?  
  
'**Yes it was**' said Shuichi's voice.  
  
She looked at him quickly and his eyes had widened slightly.  
  
'**Cool! I can talk telepathically!**' she cried happily in his mind.  
  
'**That will be useful**' he thought back.  
  
'**Well, since we can talk now. Can I ask you something?**' she thought timidly.  
  
'**Ask away**'  
  
'**Why are those guys staring at me like that? I understand why the girls are looking at me like they want to kill me. They think I stole their man!**' she nudged him with her elbow playfully and he pretended to pout slightly. She giggled.  
  
'**They,...um...well**' he stuttered after a moment of pondering her question.  
  
'**Spit it out kitsune**' she told him teasingly.  
  
'**They think you're cute**' he said blushingly.  
  
She burst out laughing. The whole class looked at her like she was crazy. Botan glared at them and growled slightly. Needless to say they turned back around very quickly. Kurama chuckled at her behavior.  
  
The rest of the period went without much incident. In fact nothing else happened until third period. Gym.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
[Hurray!!!! I finally got out of my writer's block!! WOO HOO!! I hope this chapter was better than the last one! If it was tell me in a review or my evil twin will attack all of your computers with cookie eating viruses so you'll never eat another cookie again! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!...ahem...uh...REVIEW!! ] 


	11. Gym Class

[Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. When I rule the world, however...]

I'm finally out of my writer's block!!! Hurray!!

**JDFielding**: Glad you liked it! Yeah, those teachers are wusses.

**sunshine14586**: Yay! You liked it! I'm glad I got over block too. Believe me!

**animegirl007**: You just started reading? Well, read on my friend, read on!

**LivingImpared**: Thanks!

**Whitedragoness**: Heeeere's gym!

**Kagorin**: It made you laugh? YAY!

**inuyashafan98**: Hehehe I love scaring teachers.

**Botan and Kurama Lover**: One of the greatest chapters? Thank you! I hope you like this one too! And yeah, those jealous girls are...EVIL!!!!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Love of a Kitsune

Chapter 11: Gym Class

"Could World History get _any_ more boring?" complained Botan to her red haired friend at their lockers (A/N: I know she's supposed to wear her new uniform but she's waiting for tomorrow), "I guess it's because I was there when most of it happened."

"Yes, that and Mr. Garumio is less interesting than a dead slug," joked Kurama.

Botan giggled and nodded.

"Gym class is next right?" she asked, looking at her schedule, "With Mr. Coc-a-che-mae? That sure is a mouthful."

"He let's us call him Coach so it's a little simpler,"

"That's good," the bluette replied, smiling and turning, "Well lead the way, Shuichi!"

They ended up at a pair of large double doors at the end of a hallway. Inside was a huge gymnasium with bleachers against all the walls unoccupied by doors, containers of balls, or goals.

"Cool," said Botan, completely awed.

"Yes, our school has quite an athletics program," explained Kurama, "The girl's locker room is over there to the right and the boys is on the left. One of the girls should give you a uniform. I'll meet you at that basketball hoop once you've finished, alright?"

"Sure! See you in a second!" she replied and ran off to the correct locker room.

Inside was a small room filled with lockers (A/N: Duh!!!) and a door leading off to what was most likely the showers. There were many girls already changing and it took her a moment to get one of their attention's long enough to ask for a uniform but she got one nonetheless.

The uniform was a tight light blue sleeveless shirt and dark blue shorts that came up to her middle thigh {1}. She was a little freaked that there was so little clothes but she got over it. Then the bluette ran out to meet Kurama. The redhead nearly passed out when he saw her and little did he know that the feeling was reciprocated.

He was wearing jean shorts that went to his knees and a light blue muscle shirt that showed off pretty much all of his toned chest (A/N: sorry. Couldn't resist).

"Hey Kurama!" the ex-ferry girl called as she ran up next to him, "Nice uniform."

Kurama blushed lightly, barely noticeable really, but the ferry girl was oblivious. A bell suddenly sounded, reverberating in the huge room.

"That means time for class," he explained to the puzzled girl next to him, "We should hurry. Coach doesn't like to be kept waiting."

He grabbed her wrist and ran to the middle of the gym where the rest of their classmates already were waiting.

"Okay kids," called a large muscular, balding man as he stood in front of the students, "Today you get a choice of activities. Over there you can play volleyball—" He pointed to a court on one half of the room and then to a mat on the other side of the room. "—or you can practice fighting over here. Your choice."

The kids split and all the boys went to fighting while the girls walked to the volleyball court all giggling and gossiping over boys in their uniforms...well all except one girl.

"Excuse me Miss. But volleyball is over there," said Coach to Botan. The rest of the boys except Kurama snickered.

"I know," said Botan cheerfully, "I prefer fighting, sir."

The boys stopped giggling to them selves and stared.

"I don't believe I know you, little lady. Are you new?" asked Coach.

"Yes, I am. I just moved here," she said smiling, "My name is Botan Urameshi."

"Well...uh...are you sure you want to fight Miss. ...ahem...Urameshi?" Coach asked timidly, "The boys can be pretty rough and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about me Coach," Botan told him, smirking darkly, "I won't get hurt. Yusuke Urameshi is my teacher after all."

That got a gasp out of practically the whole room and concealed smirk from the kitsune. It wasn't a lie. Yusuke had taught her a few self-defense moves after the whole Four Saint Beasts fiasco so that she wouldn't depend on her bat the whole time. She had been fairly good at them too, enough to take Kuwabara down in practice, of course that really isn't _that_ much of a feat. {2}

The boys lined up, still flabbergasted, into two straight lines. The first match was a sort of weak looking blonde boy and an orange-haired boy about three times his size. You can guess who won. The huge kid stayed up there until he was beaten and so on. Soon it was Kurama's turn and you could actually see the other kids giving up in their eyes.

_They must have done this before_, thought Botan smiling, _those poor boys_.

'**Don't hurt them too much Kurama!' **she thought to him.

He grinned as he round-housed another kid making them spin off the mat.

'**I'll try very hard not to but this really isn't much of a challenge'**{3}he said back as another boy was sent off in shame.

**'You just wait, fox, you'll get your challenge'**

His grin widened but he said nothing.

Soon the pack of boys beaten by the kitsune was larger than 3/4 of the total boys. No one could even touch the handsome red head. Soon, though, Botan was up.

"My turn!" said Botan enthusiastically, she turned to him and smiled teasingly, "You're going down Minamino."

She giggled and he smirked.

"We will see," he told her quietly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

{1} Have you ever noticed that all gym uniforms practically cover nothing? I mean, what happened to school modesty and the dress code? I think the teachers are just cruel and want to watch us crack under the strain of our own self-consciousness. The fiends!!!

{2} If you like Kuwabara, sorry about that. I like him too. In fact he was my first favorite character on the show for a while but we all know that compared to the other guys he's about as strong as his cat, Eikichi.

{3} I know! Kurama's kinda ooc there but I just had to put it in! My muse monkey threatened me! You don't disobey the muse monkey or you find yourself with horrible writers block on the next story you really enjoy writing...or end up at a place where you can't write and get a good idea when you have a bad memory...EVIL MONKEY!! ARGH!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

[Sooooooo...What'd ya think? Was it funny...at all? Did people get beat to a pulp enough times? Wait why the heck am I asking you? You're probably too scared to review!! You're chicken!! Review ya wusses!]


	12. Fights and Romantic Ruses

Disclaimer: If you guys don't know that I don't own this stuff than you don't even deserve to read about it you weirdos. : P

**Umm…Bob**: Thanks for the offer. If I run into any more writer's block (which you know I will) I'll definitely take youo up on that.

**Dark clouds **: I used your e-mail address since you didn't leave a name…unless Love of a Kitsune is your name…Anyway. All other people who read should thank you since I updated this chapter when I did (and wrote it) when I read your review. I hope I got it to you soon enough.

**Who Cares**: I care!! And I updated! You is happy?

**Meow**: Updated. Enjoy.

**Black Panther Wolf**: Fangirls and the fight are two totally different things…that's a clue but read anyway.

**heartluv**: Sorry, but cliffhangers are what I do. It's practically my signature…you aren't gonna be happy at the end of this chapter…heh

**rntoad**: Really?! tears of joy that's so sweet! I feel loved!!

**Jess-chan of the Nya Nya Neko**: Before we start your name is freakin' cool. Also, YOU'RE SO NICE TO ME!! So many accolades. My little heart can't take it!

**animefreak03**: Sorry for the long wait. You go to college and still read fanfics and I can't even update regularly. I'M SO ASHAMED!!!!

**windsoffire**: Thanks! Really, I'm so glad I don't have to go to gym…until next year! DAMN YOU HIGH SCHOOL!!

**Kagorin**: Hi Kagorin!!!!!! Having fun on your trip? Here's your update!

**Licensed to Kill**: I also like your name! Thank you. I like to impress people, though I also like to annoy them and confuse them. grin

**kuramazlilsis**: Oh No!!! I'm destroyed!!! What will I tell the rat I don't have yet!! sob So much chocolate left to eat!!

**inuyashafan98**: Thanks. I sorry but I'm not busy, I get wrapped uip in reading fanfiction and don't write it often enough…I probably should have let you believe what you did…Oh well!

**Kagome-yasha**: That would be cool…and good for Botan. Hiei wouldn't be able to kill her either way!

I've got such wonderful reviewers!!!! sob

* * *

The Love of a Kitsune

Chapter 12: Fights and Romantic Ruses

"Ready!" called Coach off to the side, "Fight!"

Kurama lunged at Botan immediately, trying to take her by surprise. She ducked but he blocked her fist as it came speeding toward his stomach. He flipped her over with the captured hand but, being the cat demon she was, the girl righted herself in midair and landed on her feet. Now Botan was on the offensive. She shot a barrage of punches at the red-head. He dodged/blocked the majority but she caught him a few times. Suddenly his foot swung out and connected with her ribs causing the air to rush out of the disguised ex-ferrygirl and the floor rushed to meet her. It only took a few seconds to regain her senses but a few seconds was all Shuichi needed to pin her where she lay. They lay there panting but then both broke into smirks.(A/N: I know. Really sucky fight scene. -sigh-)

"The fight goes to Minamino!" cried the coach as the bell rang overhead.

Kurama helped Botan to her feet and she thanked him.

"Great fight, Botan but I think you're slacking a bit," said Kurama teasingly.

"Yeah, you are Youko, though," she said smiling, "I didn't have much a chance. Besides, if I had won you're fangirl-stalkers would have attacked."

The kitsune chuckled.

"Thank goodness lunch is next," sighed Botan as the two walked out of the gym after showering and changing (A/N: yeah. I'm lazy so I didn't write about changing. Sue me…not really…), "I'm starving."

A low growl from her companion's stomach made her giggle.

"Heh heh. I could do with food as well, I suppose," said an embarrassed Kurama.

"C'mon then Mr. Tour Guide," said Botan pulling on his arm, "Let's get food."

So Kurama showed her the cafeteria (after walking painfully slowly just to aggravate her) and soon they had trays laden with today's menu: pizza, soda, and a cinnabun. (A/N: Those are all my favorite foods from my cafeteria. It would be heaven if they served them together…sigh…) They walked to a table in the back of the room and sat down, almost immediately being swarmed by crazed Shuichi fan girls. (A/N: Grrrrr. I'm a fangirl, too, mind you…just not as crazed)

"Hello Shuichi-kun!"

"How are you Shuichi-kun?"

"I missed you Shuichi-kun!"

"I made lunch for you Shuichi-kun."

"Who's _she_, Shuichi-kun?"

"This is my good friend Botan," said Kurama, choosing to ignore the other comments, "She just moved here and I'm showing her around."

"Hello," Botan said, smiling her million-watt smile.

"Why don't you drop your weird haired friend and come with us, Shuichi?" said a blonde near the front, seemingly the leader. "A girl with _obviously_ fake hair couldn't be _that_ interesting."

Now Botan was offended, even if she didn't show it. How was this girl lecturing her about fake hair (even though it was untrue) when her overlarge chest was so stuffed with tissues that it could stock a hospital?

"I'm not just his friend," said Botan, making a plan.

"You're not?" asked the blonde, already outraged.

Kurama looked at her, as if asking her the same thing, and she smiled a 'play-along' smile. He nodded.

"No," Botan said, then suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck, "We're in love."

It seemed as if the entire cafeteria was listening in on their conversation because the entire student body moved as one to stare at their table, mouths agape. One of the Shuichi stalkers in the back of the group fainted, head landing in a dropped slice of pepperoni. Botan would have giggled if she wasn't so nervous.

"Wh-what?" stammered a short brunette, "When did—? How—?"

"It was an accident really," Kurama stepped in at this time, "It was last year in the winter and she slipped on some ice. I managed to catch her before she fell and helped pick up her bags—"

"I had been Christmas shopping," Botan added.

"It was a bit like love at first sight," said Kurama almost wistfully, sending a pretend look of affection at the bluette that wasn't so pretend, "I asked her out to coffee and we just clicked."

Some of the girls that were smart enough to give up on Shuichi, sitting with their boyfriends, sighed. Botan was impressed, no wonder they call him the Romantic Warrior.

"We have so much in common," she sighed, then, with a flash of mischief in her eyes, poked him on the nose, "And he's so cute, too."

A couple fangirls boke into sobs in the back, a redhead and a brunette were holding each other and rocking back and forth, crying openly, and Botan could almost swear she heard a few boys sigh a little. Inside she was laughing ironicly. She was pretending to be in love with the kitsune when she _was_ in love with the kitsune. Fate was cruel at times. Kurama was thinking along the same lines.

"Prove it," said a rather cold, firm voice suddenly.

The couple looked at the leader blonde, puzzled.

"How?" asked Botan, "We told you our story."

The girl glared fiercely at her.

"Kiss him," she said.

Both Kurama and Botan's eyes widened a fraction, determined not to give away their ruse with a violent reaction. Botan looked at the fox with apologetic eyes.

"Go on," sneered a redhead, arms akimbo, "Kiss. Prove it."

They wavered for a moment and Kurama was ready to apologize for their lies until he felt his head being tugged down to meet soft lips.

* * *

I AM SO FRICKIN' EVIL!!! BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! And now you hate me. Hopefully your hatred of me and want of seeing the rest of this will make you review. REVIEW!!!! Then your prayers shall be answered. …so evil…heh heh heh 


	13. Carried Away and Invites

Disclaimer: Dear Yoshihiro Togashi,

Can I please please please PLEASE have YYH?

C'mon! Don't make me beg!

**Meiko M**: I know. I'm evil…and lovin' it!

**white artemis**: When I first read your review I thought to my self. 'Actually, I wanna know what his reaction is too, as a matter of fact.' Small world, huh:o)

**BrunaK+B**: Thanks! I'd like to read your fic but it's kinda hard since you didn't sign in. :o)

**Kagorin**: NOOO! Not the dreadful –gasp- _bugging_! HAVE MERCY!

**ThePirateMonkies**: You review! I so happy ;; That happy crying face! You must update Battle of Meecrob!

**Fox Youkai Aara**: Thanks:o)

**kuramazlilsis**: BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Neko no chaos**: Yeah. Youko's awesome. –blush- Uh…here's your update!

**i-am-sango-chan**: YAY! I made you explode! AND sit in one place for a really long time! I'm AMAZING!…Oh thanks for the accolades too, by the way. :o)

**Kagome-yasha**: Hyper? YAY! Everyone's much more entertaining when they're hyper, I should know. As to your question…A ninja never reveals her secrets!

**gangling freak**: Really! Explode! Burst into flames! COOOOL!

**XxXsarahXxX**: Here's your update!

**LilxyakusokuxX**: I happy. Thank you.

**LivingImpared**: Nyahahah? I've never heard that laugh before. I'm more of a 'Buahahaha!' person.

**Yusuke Brat**: You realize you're only contributing to the problem of my swelled head, yes?

**MarialeBenitez**: Awesome! Can I use that? Good, cause I did. Shhhh! Don't tell the others!

**Kitsune Kit**: Buahaha indeed.

**heartluv**: Heh heh.

**Cristina Gomez**: Heh heh. Yeah, I'm evil. And a SAVIOR! COOOLNESS!

**animegirl00**7: They'll know pretty soon actually. I've been planning out the scene since the beginning. It's gonna be gooooood. And don't worry. I will. –evil smirk-

**Animefreak03**: I'm a troll, yes. Heh. College, toy stores, fics, oh my! I don't have a life either but if you can borrow my saying. 'I have no life, but the life I don't have is awesome.' Have fun at the club!

**Ummm…Bob**: …I like evil…

**Marjnai**: I think you're right but can we pretend it's a few years later just to keep confusion to a minimum? It'll be our little secret, ne? –grin-

* * *

The Love of a Kitsune 

Chapter (lucky)13: Carried Away and Invites

His eyes opened all the way, open to the point of almost being painful. Her hand was under his chin, her lips pressed against his, her scent floating around him in a caress of sweet flowers and vanilla. His shock kept him from responding for a moment before taking full advantage of the odd situation.

She felt him move against her, kissing her back, and almost ruined it by gasping aloud. They soon had their own gentle rhythm and lost themselves to it. His arms slowly wrapped around her waist and, timidly, her arms came up to drape around his neck. All thought was gone except for the primitive voices in the back of their heads egging them on. Their demons had been released, their instincts were running rampant in their minds and the worst thing was…that they were totally fine with that…

About the time Kurama's voice told him to start working on Botan's neck a teacher's voice, (un)fortunately, broke through their daze.

"Mister Minamino! Miss Urameshi!" she began in a shrill, outraged voice, "I'm especially surprised at both of you! You two are the least I'd expect of this sort of blatant disregard for the 'Public Displays of Affection' rule! Well, you've always excelled at everything you've tried at, Mr. Minamino, so why should rule breaking be any different!"

They broke apart suddenly, shocked at themselves. Their eyes met, each demanding an explanation of the other (ignoring the teacher's shrieks) and each promising one later.

"I do apologize, Ms. Hagetaka," began Kurama, regaining his cool, "We got slightly carried away."

He smirked, not even knowing why he did, but he had suspicions. The fact that Youko was cackling in his subconscious was evidence enough.

"I'm sorry too, Hagetaka-sama," said Botan, still slightly shaken, smiling weakly.

Hagetaka hesitated for a moment, her face still scowling.

"I'll let it slip this time, simply because you are new Miss. Urameshi and how Mr. Minamino has no prior incidences," she said, voice slightly strained, "but I expect that this won't happen again?"

"No," the teens chorused, lying through their teeth yet not realizing it…

"Alright then," she turned to the rest of the cafeteria, still flabbergasted at the two demons'…ahem…interactions, "Go on with your meals everyone! Go on!"

They did, with a new topic of conversation to boot.

As Hagetaka left Kurama and Botan's attentions were drawn back to their previous conversation with the fangirls. They were met with the sight of broken psychopaths. Tear streaks smeared eyeliner, hair was frizzed from being tugged in agony, fingers were red from frenzied nail biting, and other such pitiable scenes. Scenes that made Botan positively beam with victory, secretly of course.

"Y-You've made your point," sniffed the leader-blonde, "You're dating. We will back off—"

"Slightly!" screamed a redhead in the back.

"Yeah! Slightly!" cried a tall, geeky looking brunette (A/N: Heh, that's me in a nutshell).

"Yes," nodded the Leader-blonde, confidently, "We will be watching from the shadows and the moment—"

"The second!" screamed the overenthusiastic redhead.

"—that we think you're relationship is in trouble," the Blonde narrowed, "We'll be back."

"Back!" cried that freak of a redhead, until someone threw a half-eaten cinnabun at her. It was stale. She was out cold.

"That's fine," said Botan sweetly.

She smiled kindly for a moment until it morphed into an impertinent smirk of victory. As the fangirls stomped off (dragging their unconscious comrade) she felt quite giddy.

'Yeah,' she thought, 'that felt really good…'

The bell rang for lunch to end and the rush to throw away un-eaten food and get out the doors was left unnoticed as the bluette and redhead were still lost in though. It was broken (yet again) by a tall, beefy boy (probably a jock) walked up to them, smiling broadly.

"Hey Minamino! Urameshi!" he cried as they got to him, "So you two are going out, huh?"

"Yes, Asuri, we are," said Kurama calmly, smiling softly.

"Cool!" Asuri said, smiling broader, "I just came over to invite you two to my party this Friday. It's my annual Birthday bash." He looked anxious for a moment. "Sorry for not inviting you before, Minamino, but parties are great places to meet girls and with you there…"

He trailed off but the point was made. Botan almost giggled, but the Kitsune merely smiled.

"There are no hard feelings, Asuri," he looked at her and she nodded fiercely (she hadn't been to a normal ningen party in many a century), "We'd love to come."

"Alright!" Asuri cried, looking quite relieved, "It's at seven at my place." He gave Kurama a flier. "Here's the address. See you there, Minamino, Urameshi!"

He waved and ran off to rejoin his jock posse. Botan turned to Kurama apologetically.

"I'm sorry. We don't have to go if you don't want to," she said.

"It's alright, Botan," he said warmly, "I don't mind. Surprisingly enough, I haven't gone to any ningen parties in a while either."

"Yeah, I wonder why?" she asked sarcastically.

They continued to banter until they separated to go to class. They acted normally all day, all a façade to cover up their hearts' turmoil.

* * *

Wow. No cliffhanger this time. Weird. I really don't like this chapter…except for the part with the fangirl being beaned with a cinnabun. Heh heh. I liked that…a lot. Sorry for the other crappiness though. And the kiss scene was even crappier. Don't worry. They'll be better ones. I know exactly what to write for the next…two chapters so I'll probably get those to you pretty soon. Cross your fingers!…and **REVIEW**! 


	14. Heart's Musings

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. Now put the lawyers down.

**ClampLover**: Okay:D

**animeroxz**: They are cute aren't they. I'm glad you like the story!

**PrincessofHearts**: Since you didn't leave a name I used your e-mail. Sorry. :D I'm glad you like the story. The best you've ever read? I'm honored! XD

**B-chan77**: The evil giggling controls you! Don't fight it! Embrace the giggling! BUAHAHA!

**Anime-Godess-Sakura**: Awww! I got you hooked? SWEET! If I got you interested in something by writing about it my job as an author is fulfilled. :o)

**aznengel**: …I don't…_hurry_…so well. Heh heh –sweatdrop-

**Kagorin**: Awww. You're so good to me. :D

**ThePirateMonkies**: Do you …want it to be you? o.O

**katsie2**: No need to beg. I wouldn't leave my fans hanging…for too ,ong. XD

**angeleyes34**: Okie-dokie:o)

**kuramazlilsi**s: BUAHAHAHAHA! joins in

**Chisakami Saiyuki**: You're _eagerly_ awaiting? No one's _eagerly_ awaited before! YAY!

**Meiko M**: -blush- Thank you:o) Oh, and I liked you're long review. Review a long one again next time please:D

**LivingImpared**: Happy belated birthday! I hope you got lots of cake and presents:o)

**KitsuneKit**: Why, thank you:D

**heartlu**v: I, too, am shocked. I was very disappointed in them. Tsk tsk. :o)

**Kag-Kitsune**(**XsarahX**): It takes me a while…'cause I'm lazy. Sorry I don't have a better excuse. XD

**animegirl00**7: Thank you! I crave more too, I just can't write it! XD

**grdiang3l**: YARGH! NOT THE FACE!

**white artemis**: I have a confession to make. Though I try very hard to make them in character there are times where even I can't get it just right. –sigh- I'm so sorry. Let's just say her shyness will be compensated in this chappie. :o)

**Cristina Gomez**: …I have let you down. I is sorry. ;-;

**Yuugiamethyst**: o.O You…overwhelm me. If you wanna see Hiei I suggest you look at my HxB story. Though I must warn you that I update that one much less than this one. :o)

* * *

The Love of a Kitsune

Chapter 14:Heart's Musings

A glimpse of wide, pink eyes; a swish of blue hair, then she was gone. Kurama sighed with disappointment. How was it that a 500-year-old fox-demon thief couldn't catch a ferry girl? Even if the ferry girl had newfound demon abilities it should be easy, but it seemed that if Botan didn't want to be found, she wouldn't be. She had been avoiding him all week, ever since the cafeteria 'incident'. Kurama didn't like it, not at all.

He didn't even see her in the mornings anymore. She woke up much earlier than him nowadays and rode to and from school on her oar, which she was not supposed to have. He sighed, walking from biology. In class was the closest he could get to her and it wasn't enough. He cursed the fangirls and their interference in his life. If they hadn't been bugging him at lunch that day Botan wouldn't have tried to help him with that dating ploy and ended up kissing him. Not that he regretted it, far from it, but it was painfully obvious that **she** did. Why else was she going to such great pains to hide from him?

Well, he'd have a chance to straighten things out tonight. The week had passed, slowly but surely, and it was Friday at last. Kurama would be able to talk to her when they went to the party. If he couldn't have her as a mate then he could try to be content with repairing their friendship.

'_Heh. Who am I kidding? I'd never be satisfied with that_,' he thought, then shook his head, '_but I suppose I'll have to be_.'

He finished this train of thought and continued down the hallway to sixth period, a melancholy cloud hovering over him.

--With Botan--

'_Stop being so chilidish and cowardly, Botan_,' the bluette mentally berated herself, '_It was a cover up for something that wasn't there. The kiss meant nothing to him so stop making a big deal over it already! You're only making it hard on yourself._'

She was walking to keyboarding class, lost in her thoughts, pondering the week. She was avoiding him and she hated it. She loved him and wanted to be around him every minute of every day…but she was too cowardly and selfish. Or, at least, that's how she saw it. She couldn't bear to face him after the…kiss. They hadn't talked to each other about it the day it happened, probably still a little shocked, but she knew he'd ask about it eventually and she couldn't handle it. She wanted to pretend that he had wanted it as much as she did; she wanted to pretend that all they had said about their relationship was true; but most of all, she wanted him to love her with all his heart, just as she did him. That's why she was cowardly, that's why she was selfish. She wanted him, and yet she couldn't face him, couldn't tell him. She let out a dry sob.

Well, she'd have to face him tonight. The party was tonight and she had been promising herself that she would go to it, even if it meant giving up her deluded fantasies of a life with Kurama. She had to face him sometime, she had just foped it wouldn't come so soon. The week at passed at last. It had gone painfully slow yet agonizingly fast all at the same time. Heh. She was even confusing herself now. Botan sighed. The bluette was nearly at the classroom now.

'_Good_,' she thought, '_maybe that'll get my mind off my troubles for a while_.' She smiled sarcastically at herself. '_Heh. And maybe Koenma will admit he wears diapers and watches Barney before his nap time_.'

She was called from her thoughts by a whistle aimed at her direction. Botan glanced to her right and caught sight of the source, a tall, muscular, brunette boy in a football letterman jacket. He smirked in her direction and winked while his friends made a few crude gestures in her direction. She threw them a disgusted look and a glare Hiei would be proud of (accompanied by a rude gesture of her own) and walked into class. Everyone glanced in her direction for a moment then quickly looked away. Even simple ningens could feel the 'give me a good reason not to kill you all right now' aura she was giving off.

As she took her seat a single thought fluttered through her mind.

'_Two more periods; tonight's the night_.'

--Later--

'_Tonight's the night_,' thought the kitsune as he got ready for the party, '_Time for some heartbreaking…**my** heart…_'

He walked out of his room and stood near Botan's door, knocking lightly. The door opened nearly instantly and out stepped an angel. At least Kurama thought it was an angel. A beautiful blue-haired angel, more beautiful than anything he could imagine.

* * *

Heh. I know its short but I couldn't resist adding a cliffhanger. Can you blame me? …well…I guess you can. XD Review please. I'm updating the next chapter in a few minutes. 


	15. Getting There, Trouble Awaits

Disclaimer: I no own. Wish I did. 'Nuff said.

Yay! Two updates in a row! Aren't you proud of me? A little later than I anticipated but I wanted to wait so I could reply to some reviews! I love my reviewers. Hugs to all of you! And ones to the ones that read but don't review too …but smaller hugs…you know who you are…

**Kag-Kitsune**: Okay…a little more than a few minutes…but it's better than days, yes?

**ClampLover**: A parental block? OH THE HUMANITY! How cruel is the wrath of an older sister. Not that I'd know. You like my writing style? That's so sweet! …I didn't know I had one…XD

**Cristina Gomez**: Yay! No failing you. I am happy. I'd never give up on a fic that people enjoy! I hate it when other authors I like do that. I'd be a despicable hypocrite if I did. I am going to terminate one of my stories but never this one. Don't worry. :o)

**Soxp**: You sniff missed anime sniff for ME! I'M NOT WORTHY!

**animegirl007**: I tried. XD

**Umm…Bob**: Heh Heh. You remind me of my friend ThePirateMonkies. Screaming obscenities helps her calm down too. …Oh, and, by the way, I enjoy being evil…very much… : )

**FoxYoukaiAara**: Awww. I'm glad you loved it. Thank you:o)**

* * *

The Love of a Kitsune**

Chapter 15: Getting There, Trouble Awaits

"Kurama?" said Botan nervously, "Are you alright?"

The redhead mentally shook himself.

'Tonight's going to be harder on me than originally anticipated it seems,' he thought.

"Yes, Botan, of course I am. Shall we go?"

He gestured towards the stairs and she smiled a little. As she walked ahead of him he couldn't help but look her over once more. A light blue peasant top with flowing sleeves, red flower embroideries decorating the sleeves, and khaki hip-huggers.

'_And what luscious hips they are_,' growled Youko.

Shuichi almost nodded before mentally slapping himself. How ungentlemanly could he be? Botan was a lady and should be treated with respect. …but she was sooo beautiful.

They were outside, a warm breeze caressing their faces and the moon just barely peaking out from over the horizon. He crossed over to the car and opened Botan's door for her.

"Such a gentleman," Botan said, chuckling slightly, trying to lighten the mood as well as her own spirits.

"Only around a lady such as you," he said, letting a smirk cross his features as she blushed.

As he rounded the car to reach his seat, Botan found her chance to stare at him without being noticed.

'_Dammit_,' she thought angrily, '_he must look this handsome on purpose just to make it hard on me. Damn him_.'

Snug black jeans, short-sleeved dress shirt with the top few buttons undone.

'_Of course_,' she thought wryly as he slid into the seat next to her, '_he could look amazing wearing a dirty burlap bag._'

The trip was mercifully short for both parties and soon they were at the boy named Asuri's house. They didn't need to know the address to find the right house. Cars were parked down the entire street and the one next to it. The entire neighborhood was filled with a muffled booming from the bass of music so loud it could raise the dead. Shrieks, laughter, and the incessant buzz of many people talking at once was heard from all directions (at least to the sensitive demon ear) and all of it centered at one house.

"The Asuri residence I presume," said Botan sarcastically.

"It would seem so," chuckled the redhead.

"Minamino! Urameshi! Glad you could make it!" cried the Asuri boy, "there's some refreshments over there and some" he looked around shiftily for a moment before leaning forward and lowering his voice, as if anyone cold hear him over the deafening music. "There's some beer in my parents room. If either of you decide to go for it." He winked and then, catching sight of another guest, walked off.

"No wonder everyone seems more…cheerful than usual," said Kurama wryly, as a guy with boxer shorts on his head danced by doing the funky chicken.

"Cheerful, That's a nice way to put it," laughed Botan, "so, do you want to get a snack?"

A table was to their right (next to the karaoke machine) filled with different snacks: pretzels, meat, cheese, candy, and punch. Botan took one sniff in the direction of the punch and winced.

"I'd stay away from the punch if you don't want to end up like that guy," a girl next to her said, motioning the boxer-head boy from before.

"Yeah. I'll keep that in mind,"

She looked around to warn Kurama…and couldn't find him. Little did she know that Kurama had been ambushed by the very drunk evil fangirls from Hell.

"Oh Kurama!" cried Leader-blonde (even Kurama didn't know her real name), slurring slightly, "We don't care if youse have a girlfriend now uur not. We want youse und weee won't take no…fur an…uh…"

"Ansher?" put in a brunette.

"Yeah! Fur an answer!" Leader-blonde finished, triumphantly.

"I'm very sorry ladies but I must be getting back," he tried explaining, as calmly as her could, "I'm sure my _dat_**e** will be worried."

"Oh, oh, oh…You shouldn't worry about that shkank!" slurred the brunette, swaying slightly, "She looksh like she's having looots of fun with Naraki-shan over there."

Suddenly a shriek made itself heard over the noise of the room. A shriek that sounded _very _familiar.

"KURAMA!" Botan screamed, her distress evident from her slip up from his human alias.

"Who's this Kurama? Eh, baby?" said the afore mentioned Naraki, the same brunette that was so crude this afternoon (A/N:You knew this was coming, didn't ya), "Maybe it's a pet-name? Yeah, I'll be your Kurama baby."

"You bastard!" shouted the bluette, "Let go of me!"

"Ooo. You're a feisty one, aren't ya," said the obviously drunk idiot, "I like that in a girl. It's so much more fun when I break you."

Naraki leered at her, a trail of drool making its way down his chin. She turned away in revulsion and continued trying to wriggle from his grasp. He had her in a tight grip around her waist, pinning her arms in place.

'_What the hell?_' she thought, '_I'm a cat-demon for goodness sakes! How is this human teenager able to keep a hold on me?_'

She looked up into his eyes and saw a flash of blue, cold and callous, from behind the dull brown of the jock. Botan gasped. Why hadn't she sensed it before?

"Yakimiko!"

"Another pet-name?" he purred, if a drunk, stupid, possessed jerk could purr, which he couldn't.

"Let her go," said a dangerously low voice.

The idiot turned to see Kurama eyes narrowed, staring at him. Fury was laced in his entire being. Botan smiled in relief.

"Ku-Shuichi!" she gasped, "Its not him, its—"

"I know," he said, still staring down the brute, "I sensed it as soon as you screamed. Put her down you lowlife."

"Heh. What's a wussy thing like you gonna do about it?" the jock laughed, drunkenly, "I mean, you're nearly as girly as she is. Besides, I like her and I haven't even gotten a kiss yet. Right, baby?"

"No way you ugly freak!" she said, and then spit in his face.

Kurama nearly smirked but the amused notion vanished immediately.

"You little bitch!" cried Naraki, "You'll pay for that!"

His hand swung back, preparing to slap her. The kitsune pounced. In nearly an instant Botan was safe, standing at the side, and Naraki was dangling three inches in the air with Kurama's hand at his throat. Botan gasped as she looked at her love. His hair was slowly bleeding silver and his golden eyes were merely slits of malice.

* * *

Tada! I made it longer and it's got some action too! You all is happy, yes? I originally had it going differently in my head. Botan would be caught by the jock and then Kurama would rescue her but then I thought, 'how could a human keep a hold of her if she's a cat-demon?' so I changed it round. I hope that makes it a little less Mary-sue-ish. Review please! 


	16. Clobberings and Confessions

Disclaimer:

--( \/ )-- Bunny says: Hakusho009 does not own YYH. She's keeping the

--( ' '.)-- owner locked in her room to 'convince' him though. She pays me

-c(,)(,)- to be quiet about it with carrots. …oops…

Me: DARN YOU, BUNNY!

Look at all my lovely reviewers! …LOOK AT THEM I SAY!

**silverblackrose**: Yerp(that's not a misspelling! I like funky words!). They'll either freak or love him even more… Oops.

**Xmiahimex**: I totally agree. All love and no fighting makes fic a dull mushy thingy with no fighting. …yeah… Anyway, I've got some villainy in here but not too much 'cause… Ergh… I can't say anything without giving away the story! I'll tell you at the end, hm?

**tenten-kun**: Love your name! Naruto is awesome! My second favorite anime. Anyshoe, thanks for the praise and Durrrr I'd make it a BK. What kinda lady do you think I am? Actually, I like YB, HB, and KoB too so…uh…nevermind…

**Kitsune-001**: I guess 4 months isn't quite soon enough for you, huh? Heh heh. Sorry!

**yuki**: Thanks…but… 'mewmew powers'? What's that?

**emma**: Uh…four months soon enough? –got smacked with a large 'no' sign— Maybe not.

**ThePirateMonkeys**: Really! Gosh tinglychan, how could you! I'm so hurt! …XD. Of course you know why, you always laugh at random nonsense…especially since you are a squishy manifestation of nonsense…like a nonsense peep. I'm gonna poke your head!

**Mihoshi05**: Here ya are:o)

**katsie2**: Yup. Youko is definitely squee-worthy.

**Meiko M**: Hello again! I'm so glad I got your adrenaline pumping! …I think. Yeah, I know, I'm awesome! XD No, I'm not really but the way you praise me makes me feel like I am. I love reading your reviews. They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. :o)

**Soxp**: I know. I'm the devil. :o)

**heartlu**v: AAAHHH! NOO! Don't think that! I lurve you too! You just reviewed after I posted that chapter so I didn't have a chance to put you up! Don't be sad! –cries—

**SnugglyBuu**: Really? –sniff— Y-you mean it? THAT'S SO NICE! –bursts into tears—

**Umm.Bob**: Yes. Yes, indeed. Kill that &#-ing drunk ass jock. –sips tea, adjusts monocle— you can keep your eggs. And don't worry, I will continue to be evil… oh yes…:) --spooky face

**Chisakami Saiyuki**: Yes! Embrace the cliffies! They will bring you power beyond your wildest dreams! BUAHAHAHA!

**B-chan77**: Yes, pretty indeed. YAY DRUNKARDS! Tee hee. Sorry, inside joke.

**ClampLove**r: Why, thank you:D

**crescentmoon-cat**: Yes, another cliffie. Buhaha. You know you love it. ; P

**MidnightRisa**: Ergh…I plead the Fifth!

**LivingImpared**: Gasp! A year! Shameful! …No, I kid. I'd probably go for a year too if I didn't get serious withdrawal when I'm away from for too long. Heh heh. I have no life.

FIC TIME!

**The Love of a Kitsune**

Chapter 16: Clobberings and Confessions

"Oh!" Botan gasped.

That pretty much summed it up. The man of her dreams was about to go completely demon on a stupid lecherous teen that happened to be possessed by an evil demon bent on world destruction, trying to make her his mate in the process. What a charmed life she lived.

"You," Kurama spat the word out, "will not touch her, filthy human cist! And neither" His eyes spoke volumes, and those weren't romantic comedies he was writing. "shall the putrid scum crawling in the Demon Plane, daring to give itself a name. Yakimiko, you shall die by my hands before you take her!"

Botan thought she was going to swoon. Those words, spoken in anger, were they…real? They were full of hatred and vengeance and…possessiveness.

"Oh really, kitsune?" Naraki's voice was devoid of the drunkenness of before and was filled with a new evil. A demonic evil. "I would like very much to see you try. I will destroy you and as you look on in a pool of your own blood I will make her my own. You will be witness to her screams of ecstasy at my hands. I will—"

Kurama saw red. Every nerve, every fiber of his being ready to kill him in the slowest, most painful way and laugh as he died. He faintly felt the presence of the humans behind him but they were weak, they could not stop him. His hate filled mind didn't register that this was a human boy, not Yakimiko, it could not understand that Yakimiko was a dimension away. All he knew was that this _creature_ had insulted his woman. Kurama would _not_ stand for it.

The boy was flying across the room in a fraction of a second, landing in the spiked punch, breaking the table in half. The redhead stalked after him with the speed and grace of the hunter he was. Yakimiko was gone from Naraki's eyes but Kurama didn't care. He pounded the boy's face until it was unrecognizable, he grabbed the jock by the arm and swung him into wall after wall after wall. Then, he stopped suddenly at the soft hand on his arm.

"Stop, Kurama! You'll kill him if you keep it up!" Botan cried.

He smelled her tears and they were more sobering than a slap in the face. Mind finally clearing, the kitsune saw a wisp of silver hair fall into his eyes and a glimpse of golden eyes in a shard of a cracked mirror. He looked like a hybrid of Youko and Shuichi. Fox ears and tail, silver hair but Shuichi hair-style, height, and clothes. He had nearly transformed..._in a room full of ningens! _He looked around frantically, wracking his mind for an explanation to feed the clueless drunks…and saw a room of passed out teens. He looked over to the bluette, eyebrows raised.

"When you started transforming," she began, still looking worried, "I dropped an item Spirit World created for Yusuke. Its like knockout gas for people without a large sixth-sense."

"Well, that's useful," he mumbled, then raised an eyebrow, "And you just happened to bring it with you?"

She shrugged. Seeing he wasn't about to get an answer he decided to switch subjects. He frowned.

"Why did you stop me?" he asked angrily, "That scum deserves what he gets!"

"Yes, but he is not Yakimiko," Botan began, "This human's crimes were not worth death, nor were they worth your imprisonment. You're not above Rekai law, you know." She took a step closer, looking straight into his still amber eyes. "Why did you do all that?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why did you do," she gestured around the wrecked room and towards the prone form of Naraki, "all this? I've seen you provoked before, you've never acted this violently, yes I knew what that demon was doing in the tournament with that device. And then he was insulting your mother not just…a friend."

The word 'friend' hurt her to say it as much as it hurt him to hear it. In fact, he was fed up with his torment. Youko was greatly influencing him now and Youko had had enough of this suffering. He reached out, probably rougher than he meant to, and clutched her shoulders, pulling her closer.

"Friend?" he asked quietly, "You've lived so long and yet you're still so dense. Maybe I don't want to be your friend! Maybe I'm sick of watching you day after day as your friend, someone you can come to for advice but nothing more than a companion! Maybe I hate being around you day after day; maybe its torture!"

He yanked her closer, becoming taller, reverting farther into his Youko form. They were merging with their combined cause. Meanwhile, Botan's soul was dying all over again. So this was what Kurama really thought about her. She was a stupid fool that he despised. Not even his friend. Tears welled in her eyes. How could she ever have thought he could love her…

Kurama saw her tears, her despair. Slowly he came back to himself, realizing how that sounded. He panicked. Now she thought he hated her! Before he could correct his statements, Botan spoke.

"So that's how you feel…" she mumbled softly, tears cascading down her flushed cheeks, "I'm an annoyance. A bother. You hate me."

She tried to pull away from him. She had seen enough of these angsty romance movies to know that after an ordeal like this she was supposed to run away crying, doomed to live out her existence in solitude. Or something like that. But she couldn't get away. Kurama was furious with himself. He had given her the impression of the complete polar opposite of what was true and the kitsune was not about to let her run off before he could fix that.

"Botan, no," he began desperately, "That's not what I meant."

"I know very well what you meant, buster!" she yelled, still crying but furious now as well, "You made your point very clear!"

"No I didn't!" he said, shaking her slightly, "I said that I didn't want to be your friend and that's true!" Botan sobbed and tried another escape attempt but Kurama held fast. "I don't want to be your friend! I want to be…more."

She suddenly stopped struggling. Pink eyes met gold and held.

"I want to be the one you can't live without because I can't live without you," he said, eyes pleading, "I want to be the only one who can hold you, who can kiss you, who can even look at you a certain way! I want…you, Botan. Only you. That's all I ask."

He let go of her then, satisfied with his confession. She could leave in disgust now, or laugh, or do whatever girls do when they reject you and run off with your crushed heart. Sure that was melodramatic but he was always a bit theatrical. He turned away and shut his eyes, ready for whatever was coming but all he heard was a soft puff of air from the girl of his dreams. A sigh?

"Oh god, Kurama," she began, taking his face in her hands and making him face her, "You don't know how long I've dreamt of you saying that. You have _no_ idea."

A rush of joy and adrenaline later Kurama did the only thing he could do at the moment. He kissed her. He kissed her for all his miserable soul was worth and as she responded with equal passion and love he knew that nothing could ruin this moment. Not even fangirls, old teachers, or stale cinnabuns…

The End.

-

-

-

-

**_Just kidding_**! Its not really over, but that would be an awesome ending, ne? –gets killed by angry fan-peoples— Heh. Sorry.

**Xmiahimex!** Now, see? There was some villainy but you can't do too much with a puny human pawn and Yakimiko is too 'dignified' (snort) to show up around humans. They stink too much. I'll try and get in some fighting soon however. …when, however, is another story. –sweatdrop—To everyone else? **_REVIEW PEOPLES_**!


	17. Afterglow

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho is a piece of brilliance created by the great Yoshihiro Togashi. To believe that I created it or owned it is blasphemy against him and I will **_not _**stand for that!! whips out katana and pulls on ninja mask PREPARE TO DIIIIIIEEEE!! HI-YA!!

Reviews. Hurray.

**forever silverwing angel:** Hello. I'm fine. How are you? Thanks! And here's your update. Hope you like it:o)

**Mihoshi05:** The great one hath updated…and would like some pizza. Can you make that happen? No? Oh well, it can't be helped. READ THIS STORY NOW! THE GREAT ONE COMMAAAAAAANDS!! Toodles for now. ;)

**B-chan 77:** Awww….don't puke on me please.

**midnight 1987**: Thank you! And I am. I hope _you_ keep reading:D

**PrettyPinkDiamond:** I didn't! …not yet. Let's face it, though. I will have to eventually. However, I promise you that that will not happen until Yakimiko dies a horrible death, kay? Kay. : )

**WindKitsuneofDarkness:** yeah, I'd love for them to get together too. I HAVE to find that OVA somehow! There's this OVA that shows how Botan dated Hiei and Kurama and then gives them each a kiss at the end! I HAVE TO SEE IT!! But anyway, yeah, Kurama was kinda overreacting but it's in his nature. You know, being a kitsune the animalistic instincts tell him to kill all that threaten what is 'his'. However, I don't think Botan would appreciate being owned. Oh well.

**Kihatoko:** Thanks. You like me you really like me! Sorry, I had to say it. After all, I'm getting a grammy. ; )

**KURBOT:** THANK YOU. HOPE YOU LIKE THE UPDATE. XD

**Kuramazlilsis:** Huh? What? Blood? I like blood. You should try sporks. They stab _and_ scoop. Yeah, I can't write fight fics. It's a weakness of mine. hangs head

**ThePirateMonkies**: Yeah. Homework. Riiiiight. rolls eyes Weird. I always knew you heard voices but never my voice! Scary. Anyshoe, you'd better not kill me 'cause then my other fans would kill you cause I would be unable to update. Yeah. Didn't think of that didja?

**BrunaK+B**: w00t! That roxorz!

**silver black rose**: Totaleh! Love is great!

**Immatwink:** --blushes-- Thanks! And yeah, I know about your fic. I was keeping my eyes on it, watching for updates and enjoying it but then you deleted it. What happened?

**MysticOmega:** GASP!! You signed in? _You_ signed in? Wow, I must be good to encourage that new development! ; ) I kid, I kid. And thanks! sorry for the delay.

**laku:** Yeah. I'm a HUGE romantic and I love it when guys are all protective of their lovers. I think it's adorable!! I'm glad you think so too. :D

**Kitsune of Darkness**: Man, when you say it that way it sounds really depressing. But, --sigh-- one day I _will_ have to end the story. And yup. You didn't review last chappie. If you had I would have put it up, definitely. 'Cause you're cool and stuff. :o)

**Meiko M:** Heh. You ramble when you're excited. ;) Wow, I'm glad you liked it so much. Sounds like I had you on the edge of your seat, which is exactly what every writer wants to happen. I'm honored you feel that way about my scribblings. I think you're pretty awesome too. :D

**Media Madien:** Thanks and HECK YES I AM!! One of my best friends is completely obsessed with Jhonen Vasquez, the creator (but of course you knew that), and she dragged me into that odd world of **Zim**. That show is GREAT! My favorite episode is _Abducted_. But, how did you know? …Besides my poem about it, heh. I forgot about that. --bonks self-- I'm stupid. But yeah. I know it. XD

**pei-chan:** JOY AND RAPTUUUUURE! Nope. Not the end. …yet.

**White Artemis:** Woho! Heh. That's a cool word.

**Kitsune-001:** Well, …heh heh. I didn't take _four_ months…

**heartluv:** --sniff-- well, okay. But you shouldn't play with my emotions like that!!

**xmiahimex:** Hurray! I made you smile. That's all I needed. You made my day. : )

**ClampLover:** Well, it was funny for me anyway. And I'm glad to put you in a good mood. That's what I'm here for. :o)

* * *

**The Love of a Kitsune**

Chapter 17:

He loved watching her sleep. Her smooth face completely relaxed, at peace with all things and absolutely glowingly beautiful. Her hair flowed around her so tousled and tangled that it was almost comical. She looked so innocent and unmarred that he was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that she was laying next to him. Laying next to him with his claiming mark a red beacon throbbing on her pulse point. Four punctures, a little blood, and a bond between them, a trust, that was completely unbreakable; 'til death do us part.

Gazing at it, breathing in her scent fused with his, reminded him of how it came to pass. Blue and blood red hair entwining over ivory flesh and cotton sheets; their bodies moving in a silky smooth rhythm as old as time; screamed confessions and whispered nothings. He tingled with each memory replaying in his vivid memory. He remembered the feel of her, the taste of her, her strength, her abandon, with excruciating perfection and knew that this was all he ever wanted. _She_ was all he ever wanted. He had told her so last night somewhere between the teasers and the climax, perhaps screamed, perhaps more than once. Had she heard him?

Was she dreaming, as she sighed in her sleep or smiled, of what he had done to her the night before? Was she remembering as he was now the completeness they felt in one another?

He hoped so.

He wanted her to know that when she woke up, he would be there: to kiss her, to pleasure her, to comfort her, to laugh with her…to love her as she loved him. She had told him that in gasps and whispers and soft looks as he carried her from that confessional amidst the puppet and unconscious teens to his home and his bed. She had told him in the gentle touches of her hand and kisses that mapped out every inch of his body. She had told him as she screamed his name…

_Wait a minute_.

He looked around. They were at his home, as in Shuichi's home. As in, Shuichi Minamino who lives in a not sound proof house with his mothe—

"**_MOTHER!!_**"

* * *

--laughs-- I'm such a sadist. Ha. Anyway, sorries. I can't write smut so you'll just have to use your imaginations for in between chapter 16 and this one. Anyway, everyone better review or I'll sic angry bishounen Koenma on you. What? He could, like, spit on you or something. And we all know baby drool is pretty gross. XP


End file.
